


Till Death Do Us Part

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Force Bondage, Force Choking, Forced Marriage, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: So this is a new idea I had, featuring your fav trash son Kylo Ren in an arranged marriage AU.The First Order is looking to expand their allies. Corellia is known for its great Starships and royal family. Kylo acting like a spoilt child takes exactly what he wants, that thing being Princess Cora Ardmore. But with Kylos reputation she isn't exactly thrilled at the idea. Is there anyway he can get her to fall for him?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kylo’s P.O.V

The ship landed in the docking station and I exited, a handful of Stormtroopers flanking me. Hux’s ship wasn’t far behind. But I still had a few precious moments before he interfered. A few guards were already outside, guns raised. For all they knew this was an attack. More of a forceful negotiation. Queen Gela and King Salth Ardmore were probably preparing themselves now, most likely surrounded by guards. Not that they would be a problem. 

It didn’t take much force to get the guards to lower their weapons and allow us inside. I’m sure Hux would appreciate a low body count. But if some of them had to die then so be it. I drew my saber, ready to block any blaster fire. It was too quiet. I motioned with my head to the troopers to take the lead. I followed them up the staircase, which is when the attack began. Blaster fire from both sides, not that I was worried about getting hurt. 

Eventually the troopers and I pressed into a large room where the king and queen could be seen retreating along with another. A girl. When the room fell silent, bodies littering the floor we continued through the palace. Finally, we corned the three just outside Salth’s office. How convenient. Salth stood before his wife and what I guessed was their daughter, pointing a blaster at me. I rolled my eyes and with a simple force pull it was out of his hand.

“What do you want with us?” He spat.  
“Just a simple negotiation.”  
I opened the door to his office and motioned him inside. Salth looked to his wife first before following me inside. I closed the door and put my saber away. There would be no need for it.  
“To put it simply, The First Order want to make a deal with you. We think your planet would be an excellent place for us to build new star ships and train new troops,” I explained.  
“And what do we get in return?”  
“You and your people get to live.”

Salth glared at me, “you really think I'm going to just hand over my planet to you?”  
“Yes. I do.”  
The doors burst open and Hux stood in the doorway, glaring at me.  
“Out!” He snapped.  
“General, you took your time.”  
“You are not to make negotiations. Out.”  
I rolled my eyes and left the room. Gela and her daughter were still huddled together in the corner. 

I started at the girl, she was breath taking. Long black hair that flowed to the start of her back, piercing green eyes, soft pink lips. She was to die for. She wore a tight green silk dress, the straps hanging loosely around her shoulders. A simple gold band was around her neck. She had the beauty of her mother but the anger of her father. She was glaring at me unlike her mother who refused to look at me. 

I stepped closer and took hold of the girl’s wrist, pulling her away from her mother and into another room. I heard her mother cry out for her, afraid that I was going to kill her. I felt a hint of fear from the girl but she was more angry than anything. The girl stood in the centre of the room, her arms crossed against her chest.  
“What do you want with my father?” She asked.  
“I shall answer that when you give me your name.”  
“Cora.”  
“And I’m assuming you know who I am?”

She rolled her eyes, “everyone knows who you are.”  
I took a step towards her, which made her take a step back as to keep the distance between us.  
“The First Order wish to negotiate with your father,” I finally answered her first question.  
“And what do you want with me?” She asked slightly hesitant.  
“Am I not allowed to talk to a beautiful woman?”  
“Not when you killed my people.”  
“Your people shot at us first. It was self defence. Perhaps if they had just stopped to listen they wouldn't be dead.”

I eventually pinned her to the wall, giving her no means of escape.  
“You’re a monster,” she hissed.  
“So many have told me. Tell me Cora have you ever left your planet?”  
“No. What does it matter?”  
“I'd very much like to show you the stars amongst other things, show you how beautiful you really are.”  
Cora scoffed, looking at me with disgust. I cupped her cheek, making her freeze against my touch. My thumb traced her lips before Cora took the digit between her teeth and bit down hard in the hopes of hurting me.

I chuckled and retracted my hand, her teeth having left indents in the leather. Hux and Salth entered the room. Hux looked bored.  
“Ren, you know I’m not one for unnecessary killing but I think a public execution is in order for his highness here,” Hux spoke.  
Cora’s anger suddenly changed to fear, “no. Please don’t hurt him.”  
I held my hand out, pinning her to the wall with the force. I began to close my fist, which began to cut off her airways. This got the right reaction out of Salth.

“Release my daughter please. Take what you want just don’t hurt my daughter,” he stammered.  
Hux smiled and turned back to Salth, “so you agree to our offer?”  
“Yes.”  
“Excellent.”  
I released my grip on Cora, allowing her to breathe once more.  
“Might I make a suggestion General?” I spoke.  
“If you must.”  
“A good way to unite The First Order and Correllia. Perhaps I should marry their beloved princess.”  
Hux seemed surprised by this, “that is the first good idea you've pitched to me.”

Cora was horrified, shrinking back against the wall.  
“Well Salth. The lives of your people and your planet gone or your daughter’s hand in marriage?” I asked.  
Salth looked defeated, “you may marry my daughter.”  
“Good. In two weeks, we shall return for the ceremony. In the meantime, we'll station some officers to prepare the plans for the star ships and troops.”  
Hux and I left, heading back to our separate ships.  
“I truly am surprised Ren. I’m sure The Supreme Leader will be even more so,” Hux spoke.  
I ignored his comment as I boarded my own ship. I had a wedding to prepare for. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later I decided to return alone to make sure things were running smoothly. I was escorted inside and to the balcony where Cora was sat, staring out at the landscape. Upon seeing me her demeanour changed.  
“There’s a week left. You said you wouldn’t come back until then,” She stammered.  
“I wanted to see my future wife.”  
Cora sighed and turned away from me.  
“I assume everything is ready for next week?” I asked.

Cora turned back to me, her arms wrapped around herself and tears in her eyes.  
“What happens if I refuse?” She asked.  
“Then everyone you know will die.”  
“There must be something else you want.”  
I shook my head, “I want you.”  
“And what about what I want?”  
“The lives of your people should be in your best interests.”  
At this point, Cora started crying, turning away from me once more with her head in her hands. I suppose I should try and make her feel better.

“There are worse people you could be marrying,” I spoke.  
“Like who?” She snapped.  
I shrugged, “Hux.”  
“He doesn’t seem as monstrous as you. I don’t even know what you look like and you expect me to marry you.”  
I sighed, finding the release button at the bottom of my mask which opened it with a soft hiss. I pulled it off and set it down on the table. Cora studied my face, her anger softening for a few moments. I noticed the slight blush across her cheeks. 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” she spoke.  
“What plans are left to be made?” I asked, quick to change the subject.  
“A few alterations to my dress, flowers.”  
“Can I see it?”  
“My dress?”  
I nodded.  
“But its bad luck,” Cora said.  
“You think things can get worse for you?” I smirked.  
“I guess not.”

Cora led me to her room where a huge white gown was being modelled by a headless mannequin. The bodice was heart shaped, strapless and completely covered in diamonds of all different sizes. The skirt was clearly oversized and flowed to the floor, more diamonds sewn into the material. The train itself was rather long. There were white lace arm warmers around the mannequin’s wrists. I turned to Cora and smiled.  
“I’m sure it will look even better when you’re wearing it,” I spoke softly.  
“Complimenting me will not get me to like you.”  
“Perhaps not. But I’m sure I can get you to like me when it comes to the wedding night.”

Cora recoiled from me in disgust, making sure to put some distance between us once more. I decided it was time for me to take my leave. Even if my curiosity was getting the better of me. I needed to know what she was really thinking. Whether there were any plans for an escape attempt. I reached out to her mind, knowing she’d be able to feel it. I watched as she froze in place, a shiver running through her as I searched through her thoughts. Of course, there were plans of an escape, for her to run to the furthest reaches of the galaxy in the hopes I wouldn’t find her. I’d make sure to station my own guards with her. 

“If you run from me, I won’t stop until I find you. You won’t like it when I do find you,” I threatened.  
Her thoughts shifted, images of her killing me. I chuckled. Like she even knew how to use a weapon.  
“I would advise against that as well. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself,” I smiled.  
I turned and left her alone. I still needed to plan some wedding robes for myself. Perhaps I’d get her some lessons in obedience as a wedding gift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for lots of smut

Chapter 2

Cora’s P.O.V

The day of the wedding arrived and I had a group of hand maidens help me get ready. First, they combed and curled my hair before caking my face in makeup. Once in my huge dress the veil and tiara were added. They pulled the veil over my face, a symbol for my virginity. Another thing that would be taken from me today. Another thing I was dreading. I took hold of my bouquet and looked myself over in the mirror. I did look beautiful, such a shame it was all for that monster. My father entered my room, ready to well and truly give me away.

I linked arms with him as he led me out to the palace gardens where the guests were waiting. Kylo stood at the alter in dark blue robes, his mask not present. He smiled at me and I began to cry once more. I'd just play it off as tears of happiness. Kylo laced his fingers with mine and the ceremony began. Vows and rings were exchanged, I was officially his. Now the hard part, kissing him. Kylo looked at me, smirking as he waited for me to make the first move.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, hoping that would be it. Kylo locked his arm around my waist, deepening the kiss. Finally, he pulled away and led me back down the aisle. Lunch was prepared and ready for the guests, not that I had the stomach to eat. I just wanted to run as far away from this as possible. Kylo noticed my untouched plate and placed his hand on mine.  
“I would eat if I were you, starving yourself won’t help,” he whispered to me.  
I sighed and forced myself to eat some fruit. 

After the lunch guests began to mingle with each other, a lot of people congratulating Kylo and I. Kylo eventually grew bored and forced me into another room, away from the guests.  
“I think it’s time we took our leave,” He spoke.  
Fear pooled in my stomach, the sooner he got me on his ship the sooner the wedding night would come. I needed to find an excuse, something to buy me time.  
“But I haven't packed yet. For the honeymoon,” I tried.  
“I’ve had the hand maidens pack some things for you.”

Shit. Ok let’s try something else.  
“I need to say goodbye to my parents. I don’t know when I'll see them next,” I said.  
“Make it quick. If you start saying goodbye to everyone we'll never get out of here.”  
I forced a smile and nodded before heading back into the main hall to find my parents. It was partially relieving to be away from him for a little while. I found my mother who was started crying again. She pulled me into a tight embrace, threatening to never let go.  
“I won’t let him take you,” she whispered.  
“We have no choice.”

A few guests came over, talking about what married life would be like, what would be expected of me. Children. The thought almost made me gag aloud. As much as I hated the topic of choice I was grateful that they were helping delay my departure. I forced a smile and pretended to be interested and to be listening. The delay was short lived however when I felt his gaze on me, he did not look impressed. He made his way over to me and made an excuse to get me alone once more. I was half expecting him to lecture me, instead he forced his hand in mine and led me outside to the docking station. 

I felt my heart sink as we neared his ship. I turned for one last look at my home. I held back tears and allowed him to lead me onto the ship. I had no idea where we were going for our ‘honeymoon’ or how long that was going to last. I hoped it would be a minimum of a week or that he would be called away for work and we would have to cut it short. Would I be expected to live with him on various star destroyers and Starkiller Base? 

I decided it would be best to ask, even if I didn’t want to talk to him. I just wanted to be left alone for a while. Give myself time to prepare I guess.   
“Where are we going for our honeymoon?” I asked.  
“Where would you like to go?”  
I frowned. I thought he’d had this all planned out. I didn’t think he would give me a choice in all this. Maybe it was his way of being nice. I had no idea where I wanted to go. I was just a stupid privileged little princess who had no idea what life outside her home planet was like. I shrugged, hoping he would choose for me. 

“There must be somewhere you’ve wanted to visit?” He questioned.  
“Most planets aren’t exactly ideal for honeymoons.”  
He smiled at this, falling silent as if in deep thought.   
“What about Akiva? Kylo asked.  
I racked my brain for knowledge of the planet. If I was right in thinking it was a hot planet that was mainly forest and it tended to rain frequently. I guess it couldn’t hurt.   
“Sure,” I answered. 

Kylo set the coordinates and sent the planet a transition signal so they would be aware of our arrival. I excused myself and found a place I could sit and watch the stars alone. I took this time to mentally prepare myself for what was to come this evening. The journey was over quicker than I had imagined and Kylo came to find me, telling me we had arrived. I got to my feet and took his outstretched hand. He led me off the ship and gave me time to take in my surroundings. We had landed in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. There was green everywhere I looked. Except for a small stone path which vanished into the trees. All I could see for miles were trees. 

He led me down the path and soon we came to a large glass building which I guessed would be where we would spend our honeymoon. It was quiet and secluded, nobody around for miles I guessed. I was well and truly alone with him, nobody would be able to help me. I took a step forward to go inside but was pulled back by Kylo. I frowned at him before I realized what needed to be done. He had to carry me over the threshold. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. 

He set me down in the lounge area and I began to explore each of the rooms. I headed back to the kitchen and checked for food, I suppose he would expect me to cook for him. Not that I even knew how to cook. What a useless wife I was going to be.   
“So, what do you think?” Kylo asked, motioning to the house.  
“Its lovely, thank you.”  
“Only the best for my princess.”  
I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips at the comment. Kylo took my hand in his once more and pressed his lips to my knuckle. 

As much as I was filled with dread for what was to come I was also starting to become curious. Would it hurt? Would it feel good? How would he take me and claim me as his? I met his gaze, searching his hazel eyes for any answers. His hand moved up to cup my cheek before he pressed his lips to mine. I accepted the kiss feeling myself move closer to him. Even if I hated him and everything he stood for I could still use him for my own needs. There was a sense of hesitancy in his kiss as if he was holding back from completely consuming me. 

I returned the kiss and this made him cave in, his other arm pulling me flush against him whilst he tangled his fingers in my hair. He nipped at my bottom lip, tugging at my hair a little. I moaned softly, enjoying the slight sting. We moved into the bedroom and he pinned me against the wall, claiming my lips once more. I felt like hooking a leg around his waist but this damn oversized dress wouldn’t allow me much movement. As if reading my thoughts, he pulled himself away to turn me around. He found the zipper to my dress and slowly pulled it down. 

My dress pooled around my feet in a huge heap of white, revealing my undergarments to him. White corset, complete with matching lacy panties, stockings and garter belt.   
“I didn’t think you’d want to make such an effort,” he spoke.   
“It wasn’t my idea.”  
His hands traced over my hips and rear, squeezing the flesh. I stepped out of my dress and turned to face him, removing my veil and lace arm warmers.   
“Your making it very difficult to restrain myself,” he growled against my neck.   
“I’m surprised you have so far,” I shot back. 

Kylo gripped my leg, hooking it over his hip as he kissed me again. The tips of his fingers dug into my thigh hard enough that I’m sure I would have bruises in the morning. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him back with the same ferocity. His other hand came up to my neck, pressing me further into the wall.   
“I’m going to claim every inch of you,” he promised between kisses against my neck.   
I shivered, feeling arousal shoot straight between my legs. My emotions were running wild in conflicting circles. I couldn’t stand him but yet I wanted this, I wanted him to touch me, I wanted his hands, mouth and tongue all over my body. 

The hand on my thigh cupped me through my panties, earning a soft gasp from me. He rubbed me through the thin layer of lace, peppering kisses across my neck and shoulders. He slipped a finger past the lace, now rubbing my clit. I clung to his shoulders, letting out a loud moan. I’d never had anyone touch me there before, let alone touched myself. I had no idea it would feel this good. Kylo smiled and dipped the digit lower, slipping it inside me with ease. I moaned again, my eyes closing instinctively. 

Kylo eventually added a second finger, his lips constantly on my neck whether it be sucking fresh purple marks into my pale skin or kissing over them to soothe the sting. He pulled his fingers from my panties and sucked them clean. I bit my lip, holding back a disappointed whine. Kylo took my hands in his and guided them to various clasps, zippers and buttons so I could get him out of his robes. My gaze travelled across his body, taking in the broadness of his shoulders and all the small white scars that were across his chest. Kylo led me over to the bed where he sat down on the edge, his fingers lacing with mine. I stood there awkwardly, unsure what he wanted me to do. 

His hands moved to my hips, pushing me down onto my knees before him. He removed his boxers, his cock hard and resting against his stomach. He cupped my cheek once more, his thumb tracing my lips before slipping into my mouth. Ok well I guess that gave me my answer. As he retracted his thumb I felt nervous. I’d never done this before, I didn’t even know if I really wanted to do this. But I’d rather do this and keep him happy then the other option. I shifted closer to him and took a hold of him, pumping slowly and assessing his reactions. Kylo watched me, his lip trapped between his teeth. I noticed his breathing became shallow, his eyes darkened with lust. 

I licked my lips and hesitantly took the head of his cock in my mouth, earning a groan from him. I slowly took more and more in until he hit the back of my throat making me gag. Kylo tangled his fingers in my hair and held me in place, making me gag around his cock. He moaned louder, his head thrown back. He began to guide me using my hair, telling me how well I was doing. The praise seemed to encourage me as I attempted to take most of him in my mouth once more. Of course, I gagged again, tears pricking at my eyes but this only seemed to arouse him more. 

His hips slowly began bucking, so that he was now fucking my mouth. Using me completely for his own pleasure. I did my best to keep up with the pace and to regulate my breathing. Slowly but surely his pace got faster and his moans got louder. With a loud guttural moan of my name he came in my mouth, the taste of his cum salty and bitter, not a pleasant taste. Nether the less I forced myself to swallow which seemed to please him. I remained on my knees, not sure what to do next as he came down from his high. I hoped he’d do something to alleviate this raging heat between my legs. 

Kylo manoeuvred me to lie down on the bed where he climbed on top of me, positioning himself between my legs. He kissed me softly before trailing kisses all across my body, he took the garter around my thigh between his teeth and pulled it off me. He then unclasped my stockings and pulled off my panties. My mind was screaming at me how wrong this was, how I shouldn’t be feeling like this over a monster. He’d taken me from my home, my people, my family and was now technically holding me and my planet hostage. 

His fingers running along my folds brought me out of my thoughts. Kylo looked down at his fingers as if examining them before he met my gaze with a smirk.   
“So, wet for a monster,” he spoke, continuing to tease me with his fingers.  
Of course, he’d been reading my mind. Something I was going to have to get used to. I turned away from him, refusing to meet his gaze. Kylo grabbed my face, turning me back to look at him as he was now face to face with me.   
“Don’t act like a brat when you so willingly took my cock in your mouth. I could always punish you instead,” he snapped.

I shook my head and his features softened. He made his way back between my legs, peppering soft kisses across my thighs. I whined and bucked, my centre pulsing with need. I could feel his smirk against my skin.   
“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you,” he murmured.   
“What’s the point? You’ve probably already been in my head, you know what I want.”  
“Yes, but I want to hear you say it.”  
I sighed, fine, “eat me out…please.”  
“Good girl.”

His tongue lapped at my clit, forcing a loud moan from me. I couldn’t decide which felt better his tongue or his fingers. My head hit the pillow with a soft thump and my fingers tangled in his hair. Kylo held my hips down and applied more pressure with his tongue. I whined and bucked against his face once more. He moaned against me, sending vibrations along my clit. His tongue moved lower, lapping up my juices with a hungry groan. Once he'd gotten enough of my taste he moved back up to my clit. I didn’t know how much more of this sweet torture I could take.

Kylo slipped two fingers back into me and I moaned his name. My walls instantly clenched around his fingers, desperate for all the pleasure he could give me. He curled his fingers against a spot inside me that almost made me scream from the overwhelming pleasure. I felt a tightness growing in my stomach, like an elastic band ready to snap at any moment. A few more flicks of his tongue across my clit and I finally reached my first climax, crying out his name whilst my hips bucked against his face and fingers.

He continued working me through my orgasm until it became too much and I flinched away from his touch. He positioned himself back over me, his lips shiny with my release. He leaned down to kiss me, making me taste myself. I felt his hardness press against me as he continued moulding my lips to his. Kylo laced one hand with mine and squeezed it gently. I was ready, if I wasn't now I never would be. 

Slowly he pushed himself into me, assessing every reaction from me. I was surprised there was no pain only this delicious stretch as my walls accommodated him. I moaned, wrapping my arms around him once more. Once he was all the way in he began a slow pace, his breathing heavy as he held back from setting the pace he really wanted. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper both of us moaning at the feeling.

“M-more,” I managed.  
“Manners princess.”  
“More, please.”  
His pace quickened before getting harder, practically fucking me into the mattress. I clung to him, my nails digging into the back of his neck. Kylo groaned, kissing me hard. I nipped at his bottom lip earning another pleased grunt from him.

He gripped my hips, pulling me down to meet him for each thrust. Another set of bruises to add to the collection. The sound of skin against skin filled the room, along with our moans and groans. I'd never imagined I could feel this full, that someone could make me feel this way. I’d heard stories of wives that were never satisfied by their husband’s in the bedroom. I don’t think I would have this problem with Kylo however. 

I could already feel myself getting closer to my second climax of the evening. I was surprised I had even lasted this long. Kylo continued claiming my lips with his, groaning something about how he couldn’t get enough of them.   
“Are you going to cum for me princess?” He asked, his voice wavering with pleasure.  
“Yes,” I said barley above a whisper.

Kylo choked out my name as I began to tighten around him, his pace not faltering once. My second orgasm washed over me, my back arching as I cried out his name once more. My own orgasm triggered Kylo’s, forcing a loud groan from him as his hips stilled against mine. We lay for there for a moment, both of us breathing heavily still tangled with each other. Kylo lay down next to me, still coming down from his high. I felt exhausted, ready to slip under the sheets and sleep. Kylo had other ideas however. 

He forced me onto my hands and knees and positioned himself behind me. I frowned, making a small sound. He placed two of his fingers by my lips and I hesitantly took them in my mouth. After sucking on them for a little while he removed them and placed them by my rear entrance. I let out a small shriek, shifting away from him. Kylo held me in place, his grip enough to bruise.  
“Keep still,” he ordered.  
“I don’t-“  
“I told you I would claim every inch of you.”

I was scared. Afraid of the pain that would come. I felt Kylo invade my mind once more, reading my thoughts. He began rubbing my lower back in a comforting manner.   
“I’m not going to hurt you Cora, that’s why I wanted to prepare you first,” he explained.  
That still didn’t make me feel much better, but I knew better than to deny him. Slowly Kylo pushed a wet finger into my rear. The feeling was odd and foreign. Yet not painful. Gently he began to work me open with his finger, placing soft gentle kisses to my spine. 

I closed my eyes and willed myself to relax. I felt a sense of calm wash over me, taking deep breaths. Kylo pushed another finger inside, scissoring them to continue to stretch me. This wasn’t so bad after all. Soon enough Kylo had three fingers spreading me open until he was satisfied that I was ready. I gripped the sheets, biting my lip and telling myself to calm down and focus on my breathing. Kylo opened a bedside drawer and produced lube. He coated himself in the substance before pressing the head of his cock against my tight ring of muscle. 

Slowly but surely, he pushed himself into me. Again, no pain. It just felt odd. But in a good way. Kylo groaned at my tightness leaning over me and placing kisses along my neck and shoulder blades.   
“Breathe princess,” he spoke softly.   
I focused on my breathing once more and Kylo began a slow, gentle pace still placing soft kisses across my skin. Kylo reached between my legs, finding my clit again. I moaned weakly, still exhausted from the two previous orgasms. 

I knew even with how tired I was, I definitely was not going to last long for this round. I was already very stimulated as it was that the feeling of his finger rubbing my clit was almost overwhelming. I whined, my eyes falling shut as I arched against him. Kylo’s pace had sped up a little, as he groaned against my back. My breathing was uneven, my mind a mess as I gave myself over to the pleasure once more. A few more strokes across my clit and I climaxed, this one less intense than the first two. It was good but felt dulled down. 

Kylo reached his final climax, cursing and groaning as his hips stuttered. He pulled out gently and lay me down on the bed, stroking my hair. He kissed my forehead as he lay next to me, a soft smile on his face. I closed my eyes, ready for sleep to take me. Before I finally succumbed to slumber I heard one last word from him.  
“Mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness

Chapter 3

Kylos P.O.V

I awoke and rolled over on to my side, refusing to open my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Cora. I pulled her close, pressing my body against hers. I inhaled the scent of her hair, relaxing further against her. She was still asleep, not that I blamed her. She had every right to be tired after last night. I pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulders, running the tips of my fingers down her side. She made a small sound, slowly waking up. She shifted away slightly so she was now on the edge of the bed.   
“Am I going to have this every morning?” I asked, my patience already wearing thin.   
“How many times are we going to go through the same routine? You’re going to get mad at me for not exactly wanting to be around you after you forced me to marry you and took me away from my home and parents. Oh, and your holding my planet hostage. I’m going to get awfully fed up of repeating myself.”

Cora decided to get out of bed, my eyes following her every movement. She walked past the mirror, glancing at her reflection. She stopped in her tracks and took a proper look at herself, her pale skin was covered in bruises from last night. She gently touched the purple marks across her neck and shoulders.   
“What did you do to me?” She said, clearly unhappy.  
“Claimed what’s mine. Something you should get used to.”  
I smiled to myself before forcing myself out of the comfort of the warm bed and going over to her. I ran my fingertips along her arms, causing her to shiver. I kissed her shoulder, pressing myself against her. 

Cora tutted and walked away to the bathroom. She closed the door in my face. I rolled my eyes and opened it, stepping inside the bathroom. Cora glared at me over her shoulder as she turned the shower on.   
“Your acting like a lost puppy, it’s not a good look for you. That or you don’t trust me to shower on my own,” she said matter of factly.   
“Am I not allowed to be in the same room as my wife?”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“What would you prefer me to call you? Princess? Whore?” 

She turned and moved to slap me but I caught her wrist.   
“Perhaps Porg, seeing as your about as threatening as one,” I smirked.  
Cora didn’t seem impressed and tore out of my grip. She took a deep breath to calm herself and got into the shower. I followed her once more, stepping under the warm spray.   
“Let’s get you cleaned up,” I spoke.  
I took hold of the soap and created a lather with my hands before covering her body in the fresh scented bubbles. She accepted the gesture after a little fuss. I took hold of the detachable shower head and pulled it free from its place on the wall. 

I washed away the soap before placing the shower head between her legs, continuing to clean her. Cora made a small sound, biting her bottom lip as her cheeks turned red.   
“Does that feel good princess?” I asked.  
She nodded, moaning softly as the water continued to stimulate her clit. I leaned forward and kissed her, my free hand cupping the back of her neck. Her fingers trailed down my chest, before wrapping her hand around my cock. I groaned against her, pulling her closer. 

I put the shower head back in its place, my fingers replacing the space between her legs. I alternated between rubbing her clit and fingering her. She whined, her hips bucking for more. I spun her round and pressed her against the cold wet tiles. I kissed the back of her neck, rubbing myself between her legs. Cora arched against me, her fingers tangling in my hair. I slowly pushed myself into her, both of us moaning at the contact. Cora threw her head back, moaning louder as I started a fast pace. 

Her hands ran down the tiles, desperate to find something to cling to. She tangled her fingers in my wet hair once more, tugging a little. I gripped her hips, groaning against her neck. Fuck she felt so good. The sounds of skin on skin and our moans was drowned out by the running water. Cora did her best to push herself back against me, although the position made it a little difficult. I bent her forward a little, continuing the pace. I wrapped hair wet hair around my fist and pulled back. Cora moaned, continuing to meet my pace with her own. 

My other hand reached between us and found her already stimulated clit. Cora whined my name, making me smile. She could hate me all she wanted but she couldn’t deny how good I could make her feel. I knew she was probably just using me for that aspect but I didn’t care. I was getting what I wanted, just as she was. She didn’t last much longer, reaching her climax with a cry of my name as her legs shook a little. I kept a hold on her hips to keep her steady as I reached my own with a groan. 

We finished our showers in silence before getting changed into clean clothes. Cora headed to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. I knew she couldn’t cook and neither could I. But I’m sure she would learn soon enough, it couldn’t be that difficult. She took her plate and pushed past me to the patio. I rolled my eyes. I guess the silent treatment was better than her whining all the time. Toast with honey and banana slices. I decided to give her the space she wanted and ate alone in the kitchen. 

I used the force to keep tabs on her however, making sure I knew where she was at all times just in case she tried to run from me. I finished my breakfast and washed up. I glanced at the clock on the wall. She’d been out there for a while now. What was taking her so long? Or was it her plan to avoid me when she could for the week? I headed outside, to find her sat at the table staring out in to the woods. I sat down opposite her, resting my elbows on the table.   
“Will I ever see my parents again?” She asked.  
“I don’t see why not.”

Cora turned to look at me, it was clear by her expression that this was not the answer she had expected.  
“I’ll need to make visits to your planet to check on the progress. I see no harm in you coming with me,” I explained.  
Her features softened and a small smile forming.   
“What happens after this week?” She asked.  
“You’ll come with me unless The Supreme Leader says otherwise.”  
“So, we’ll just be living on a Star Destroyer now?”  
“Consider it more of a temporary home. Starkiller Base will be our actual home.”

Cora seemed to become more curious, “and what will be expected of me?”  
I frowned, “you mean wifely duties? As long as you’re not causing trouble I don’t really care what you do.”  
Her eyes narrowed, unhappy with my response.   
“Well what did you expect me to say? That I expect you to cook, clean and bear my child? I don’t care for any of that. You still have your freedom.”  
“My freedom! You took that away from me the moment you married me! You took away my people’s freedom.”

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, “do all our conversations have to turn into arguments?”  
“When you say things like that yes!”  
With that Cora stormed back inside the house. I felt like arguments were going to be a daily occurrence for us. The sooner she stopped acting like a spoilt brat the better things would be for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter features abuse, if your triggered by it, please don't read.
> 
> Sorry this took me forever to write

Chapter 4

Cora’s P.O.V

I knew that in order to try and escape this new life I would need to make a decision. Kill him or kill myself. I was too scared to even make an attempt on my own life and the galaxy would be better off if I killed him. The answer was obvious, it was just making myself do it. Becoming a murderer, like him. Even if it was for the greater good. I didn’t even know how I would do it. I had no idea how to fight so I would have to do it whilst he was asleep. Or I could poison him. Although it was unlikely I would be able to get any during our honeymoon. It needed to be done on our honeymoon. If I killed him on a star destroyer or Starkiller Base then everyone would point the finger at me and probably kill me. 

It had to be done this week, whilst he slept. Perhaps I would stab him through his heart, if he even possessed such a thing. Or I could suffocate him with a pillow. Or strangle him. Or perhaps I could kill him with his own weapon. Oh, the irony. Killing him with something he had used to kill so many others. I couldn’t risk thinking about it too much just in case he was reading my thoughts however. God knows what he would do to me if I failed. 

I decided to be nicer than normal for the day. Kylo had taken me down to the lake for the day. It was nice to get out of that house for a few hours. Even if he was hovering around me like some sort of guard instead of my husband. Not that I even liked referring to him as that. He seemed content with my behaviour however. A little surprised at first but eventually he became used to it. He probably thought that I was slowly starting to come around. 

I rolled on to my side and watched him as he slept. I waited for about five minutes to make sure he was actually sleeping. I swept a lock of his hair out of his eyes before taking hold of my pillow. I had to do this, for my planet, for my people, for my parents and for myself. I had no idea how to fly his ship to actually get out of here but I could learn. Or find some other people and hitch a ride out of here. I took a deep breath and forced the pillow down over his face. 

I pressed down hard and instantly he began to struggle. I quickly straddled him to put my weight on him in the hopes of keeping him still. He grabbed at the pillow, before moving up to my arms. I put all of my weight into pressing the pillow against his face, my heart pounding against my chest in fear. Please just stop breathing. Kylo reached up and struck me across the face, hard enough for me to fall backwards. I didn’t even take the time to register the pain. I knew I just needed to run. He was going to kill me. 

I ran through the house and out the front door into the darkness of the forest. I continued running, breathing heavily. There was no way I would be able to outrun him. He was faster and stronger than me. And he had the force so even if I did somehow outrun him I would never be safe from him. He would always find me. One of us had to die tonight. And looking at my options it was most likely going to be me. 

I found a large tree and hid behind it. I needed time to catch my breath, I couldn’t keep going. God why hadn’t I exercised more back home? Embroidery wasn’t going to save me now. I wrapped my arms around myself to fight off the cold. As my breathing returned to normal I could finally hear something else other than my heavy breathing. I dared to look round the tree, scanning the darkness for any sign of him. Finally, I could hear his footsteps, he was running. He wasn’t going to let me go so easily.   
“Get back here, you stupid whore!” He called after me. 

I flinched at his words. Then his saber ignited. I almost started bawling right there and then. I really was going to die. I could see the red cross guard get closer and closer. I decided to take off running again. His pace quickened and suddenly I was frozen in my tracks. No matter how hard I willed myself to move my limbs they just wouldn’t respond. Finally, he reached me, stopping in front of me. I’d never seen such rage from one person. He grabbed me by my neck and forced me hard against the nearest tree. 

I cried out in pain as my skull and back slammed against the hard bark. His hand continued to tighten around my throat, his saber by his side. I clawed at his hand, trying desperately to get some air back into my lungs.   
“You really thought your little stunt would work? That I haven’t been reading your thoughts for the past few days? Where were you going to go if you succeeded? You think you’d really be able to escape me?” He spat.   
I could only sob in response. Kylo already tired of my crying threw me onto the floor, more pain flaring throughout my body.

“Pathetic,” he growled.   
He turned off his saber before climbing on top of me and pinning me to the ground.   
“If you weren’t my wife I would have killed you for that but I’m sure I can find a more suitable punishment,” he snarled.   
“P-please,” I sobbed.  
“Oh, please don’t insult me by grovelling. You should have known this was going to happen.”  
I had no choice but to remain silent and accept whatever punishment he saw fit. He ignited the saber once more, the crackles and hums seeming louder now. He held it against my neck, close enough that I could feel the heat painfully against my skin.

“Or perhaps you’ve outlived your usefulness. And I should just put you out of your misery,” he smirked, toying with me.  
I shook my head, minimizing my movements to a bare minimum to avoid contact with the saber. He cocked his head before tilting the saber just enough that the smaller part of the saber that stuck out to the right, grazed against my shoulder. I screamed in pain, it was like being burnt with fire I’d never been in this much pain before. I continued to cry as the burn remained and began to throb. Kylo turned the saber off, leaving us in darkness once more.

He got to his feet and grabbed a fistful of my hair, dragging me back in the direction of the house. I shrieked from the pain and did my best to fight against him. It was useless of course. The only thing I could to lessen the pain was crawl on all fours alongside him. It was humiliating. I was royalty and yet I was being treated like a good for nothing slave girl. We reached the house and he pushed me inside. The lights were dim but enough to see everything clearly. I retreated to the foot of the chair in the corner, hugging my knees to my chest and hoping he wouldn’t continue to hurt me. 

Oh, how wrong I was. He advanced on me once more, crouching down in front of me so we were near enough the same height. He forced me to look at him, his fingertips digging into my cheeks.   
“You’ve brought this on yourself Cora. I didn’t want to have to treat you this way but you’ve given me no choice,” he spoke softly, almost sadly.   
He loosened his grip only to slap me once more. I flinched, finding this pain more bearable than the current throbbing from my shoulder. I closed my eyes, accepting each blow. Some part of me just wished that he would have killed me instead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke as sunlight poured into the room. I groaned and forced myself up from the sitting room floor. The same place he had left me last night after he was finished punishing me. My head throbbed, my lip stung and I struggled to open my right eye. God knew how much of a mess I looked. I jumped as he entered the room, scared he was going to hit me once more. Instead he smiled at me like everything was fine.   
“Good morning dear wife,” he spoke.   
He bent down and placed a tender kiss to the top of my head before going to make breakfast in the kitchen area. 

I frowned, confused. It was like he was a completely different person. I was still afraid to speak or even move from my position just in case he changed again. Kylo turned to me, his face falling. I swallowed hard feeling fear once more.  
“Get up and sit with me for breakfast,” he ordered.  
I rushed to my feet ignoring the stab of pain at my side. I sat down at the kitchen table and made sure to avoid looking him in the eye. If I just stayed quiet and did as I was told he wouldn’t hurt me again. 

“We'll be going home tomorrow. Such a shame we can’t be out here another week. You'll meet the staff tomorrow, Hux, Phasma who will be keeping a close eye on you and Officer Mitaka who will tend to your needs,” Kylo explained.  
My needs? He couldn't mean-  
“He'll make sure your comfortable in our quarters, get you anything you might need,” Kylo continued.  
This put my mind somewhat at ease. I still didn't like the idea of Phasma watching me however. I’m sure she had strict instructions to tell Kylo if I did something wrong. 

Kylo got to his feet and came over to me. I continued to look down at the floor. This was it, he was going to hurt me again. Instead he tilted my chin gently so that I would actually look at him. He studied my face and tutted.  
“We'll get you cleaned up after breakfast, I can’t have you looking like this when we go back home. I wouldn’t want my staff to think badly of me,” he spoke.  
He let go of me and prepared breakfast. We ate in silence and after the dishes were clean, Kylo led me to the bedroom. He pulled my nightgown off before wetting a cloth and starting to clean my face.

He then moved down to the burn on my shoulder. I winced and shifted away from him.   
“Hold still, the more you move the more it will hurt,” he spoke as if scolding a child.   
He grabbed some healing balm and applied it to my wounds before placing soft kisses against them. I put on some clean clothes before starting to pack our things. The sooner I wasn't alone with him the better


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted Suicide, please don't read if your easily triggered

Chapter 5

Kylo’s P.O.V

Cora and I had settled back on Starkiller Base this morning. I had things to attend and catch up on so now Mitaka would keep an eye on here and call for me if she tried anything. Not that she would be stupid enough to after the last time. The only visible traces of the beating she’d received was the slight purple under her eye. She continued to cover it with makeup though. The saber burn on her shoulder however was going to scar, hopefully it would be a reminder for her to stay in line. 

First thing to do was have a meeting with Hux and The Supreme Leader. Then some training. Break for lunch, perhaps give Mitaka a break from Cora’s whining. Hux was already talking with The Supreme Leader when I arrived. This didn’t surprise me. I kneeled first out of respect before I could stand.   
“His majesty has fled his own people and planet in order to join the rebel cause. You realise what kind of position that puts us in, don’t you?” He scolded as if it were my fault.   
“Yes, it could cause an uprising from the people of Correllia and we would lose everything that we’ve worked on,” I replied.

I caught Hux smirking out of the corner of my eye. He loved nothing more than for The Supreme Leader to be disappointed in me. Snoke turned his attention to Hux.  
“And you did nothing to stop it!” He spat.  
Hux tensed, searching his mind for an answer, “I had stormtroopers with him at all times. It was too late for me to do anything by the time I was alerted.”  
“I want him found before anything else happens. And if his wife decides to join him I’ll make the next meeting in person.”

With that the hologram faded, the room becoming somewhat darker. I guess training could wait for the day. Cora needn’t know about this, it would likely make her bolder and braver. Perhaps another attempt on my life. As I left the room my commlink buzzed. I sighed, what now? I fished it out my robes, hearing Mitaka’s very panicked voice coming through.   
“…she’s locked herself in the bathroom, I think she’s got a blade…” he spoke.   
I picked up the pace, heading straight for our bedroom. I forced Mitaka outside into the hall before force closing the door behind me. I used the force once more to open the bathroom door. 

Cora was stood by the sink with a blade pressed against her wrist, thankfully she had yet to make a cut. When she saw me however she turned the blade on me.   
“Stay away from me,” she shrieked.   
I stepped closer, removing my helmet. I put my hands out as a sign I wouldn’t hurt her. Not until the blade was out of her hands at least.   
“Cora put it down,” I spoke firmly.  
“Why so you can hit me again? I’m not going to live like this, I can’t.”  
“So, you thought killing yourself would be the best option? Well for starters I would recommend cutting vertically, not horizontally. Also, princess you don’t have the guts nor the pain tolerance,” I spat.

Her eyes glassed over and she started to sob. I took another step closer.   
“If you do happen to surprise me and slice your wrists open, you know I have medics in the next hallway, they’ll patch you up and you would have done all that for nothing. Put the blade down. Now.” I explained.  
I needed some way to convince her better than threats. Even if it did work on most people. Perhaps her missing father would aid me in this situation.  
“Cora please,” I tried once more.  
Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she tossed the blade into the sink before sinking to the floor and curling up into a ball, sobbing into her knees. 

I closed the gap between us and got down onto my knees, holding her close and stroking her hair. She made no attempt to accept the gesture. I tilted her head so she would look at me before cupping both her cheeks.   
“I’m not going to hurt you if that’s what you’re afraid of,” I spoke softly.  
“How can I believe that?”  
“Only time will prove it. Listen to me, I need your help.”  
Cora frowned, “what could you possibly need my help for?”  
“Your father has gone missing.”

Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks and she sobbed more violently. I held her tighter, this time she accepted and relaxed into my arms.   
“I need you to help me get him back to where he belongs ok, your people need him,” I explained.  
“You’re not a very talented liar Kylo. I know why you really need him back, but I’ll still help you. Providing nothing bad happens to him.”  
I chuckled, “I promise no harm will come to him.”  
“He’s joined the rebel cause, hasn’t he?”  
“Yes.”

Cora sighed, rolling her eyes, “of course he has. I’ll do my best. I just hope you keep your promise.”  
“I will.”  
I kissed her forehead, relaxing a little now that she wasn’t trying to harm herself. Now that we had also come to a somewhat mutual patch again. I continued to hold her until her sobbing subsided.   
“We’ll need to visit my mother. She’ll know where he’s gone. But she’ll only speak with me alone,” Cora explained.

I nodded, agreeing for now. I’d make sure I was in the room somehow when the time came. I appreciated her help but I still didn’t fully trust her. She could run off herself and take her mother with her. I couldn’t take that risk. I didn’t even want to think about how furious The Supreme Leader would be if that happened. I stood up and pulled Cora to her feet. I brought her wrist to my lips, kissing over where the blade had been. 

I had a ship prepared, having Cora remain by my side at all times. I let her board first, following behind her. This visit would also be a good time to check on the progress of the ships being built. Cora and I travelled in silence, yet not too uncomfortable. After a few hours, we reached Correllia, the ship landing at the palaces docking station. Storm troopers were everywhere, security having been doubled since Salth’s escape. Cora took the lead and I followed her through the halls. 

We reached the throne room, Cora’s mother pacing nervously. She saw Cora and threw herself into her daughter’s arms. The reunion was short lived however when her eyes fell on me. Her motherly instincts took over and she forced Cora behind her like a cub needing protection.   
“What have you done to her?” She spat.   
Cora took her mothers hand in hers, squeezing it as if to reassure her she was fine.   
“Mother please, now’s not the time, I need to know where father is,” she spoke softly.   
“Why so he can kill him?” She looked at me like she would dirt on her shoe. 

Cora turned her mother to face her, still holding her hands.   
“Kylo’s promised no harm will come to him, but we need him back,” Cora explained.  
Her mother tensed further and snatched her hands out of Cora’s, taking a step back.  
“You’re actually helping him, after all he’s done to you. Your going to help him?!” Gela shrieked.  
“No you don’t-“ Cora began.  
Gela drew her hand back and struck Cora across the face. Cora flinched, looking at her mother in shock before she began crying for the third time today. 

I felt something snap inside me and stepped forward, wanting to comfort and protect my wife. What mother hits their own child? I pulled Cora into my arms, stroking her hair once more. I leant closer so that only Cora could hear me.  
“I’ll go. But I will be close by, its up to you if you still want to talk to her,” I whispered.  
Cora knew the next step that would need to be taken if Gela didn’t tell Cora anything. Torture, whether it was my choice or not.   
“I’ll try,” she replied softly.   
I kissed the top of her head before leaving the room and dismissing the troopers so both of them could talk alone. I just hoped for Gela’s sake she gave us the information we needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cora’s P.O.V

Mother and I watched as Kylo and the handful of stormtroopers left the room. My cheek still stung from where she had slapped me. I felt torn in two, she'd never hit me before. Maybe she didn’t want anything to do with me after this, maybe she saw me as a monster now too. I felt that I had to prove her wrong yet I worry what Kylo might do to me if I betrayed him. Perhaps this time he would kill me, save himself future troubles. I wanted to run as far away from this situation as possible. Like my father, the coward way out. But I had to make a choice. My people needed their king.

“How could you side with that?” She spat.  
“I haven't. I just know that we need father back. I’m doing the right thing regardless of whose side you might think I’m on.”  
“Your father wants to save you.”  
“He was the one who gave me away. He thinks ‘rescuing me’ will make me forgive him? I’m not some damsel in distress. I don’t need saving. He's making things worse for all of us.”  
“Your father had no-“  
“He did have a choice. He gave his only child and heir to the throne up and is getting himself into trouble. If you have communication with him you have to make him come back.”

I felt another presence in the room and turned to send the person outside. However, it was still just mother and I. I focused on the presence. Of course, I should have expected him to use the force to eavesdrop on us. There wasn't exactly anything I could do to stop him.   
“He couldn’t tell me. He knew the risks if he did tell me. I have no idea where he is or if he even made it,” mother finally confessed.  
“Your telling the truth?”  
“I swear.”  
I really hoped she was because the last thing I wanted was my own mother tortured. God knows what they would do to her for information. 

“Come with me Cora, we can leave all this behind and live out the rest of our lives as a family,” she offered.  
“A queen wouldn’t abandon her people no matter what.”  
“You know that I’m not a queen anymore, not since they took over.”  
“You’re still the people’s queen and they should matter. I remember both of you constantly scolding me as a child to not be selfish. Yet look at you both now, thinking of yourselves and not the consequences of your actions.”

She glared at me, “what would you have me do then? Your still so young, you have no idea what your talking about.”  
“I learnt more from my classes on how to be a queen than from my own parents.”  
“Then why don’t you just take the throne if you think you can do such a good job?”  
“If circumstances were different perhaps I would.”  
My mother scoffed. I was getting fed up with her sudden attitude. I was still her daughter, just trying to please both sides. Still nobody was thinking about how I’m feeling and what I might want. I wrapped my arms around myself.

The doors opened and Kylo entered the room. He had probably sensed how I was feeling. Not that he could make me feel much better. How can the problem itself make me feel better? I remained where I was, maybe I should run away with mother.   
Don't. I heard his voice in my head.  
I jumped in fear, it felt like ice through my skull. I massaged my temples to make the feeling pass quicker.   
“I hope she’s told you the truth,” he spoke.  
“So, do I.”

I should have known that whatever I did he was still going to search her mind. It would hurt but it wouldn't be as painful as other methods that I’m sure the stormtroopers were ready to carry out. I knew that I didn’t want to see this and headed for the door.   
“Please make it painless for her,” I spoke as I passed him.  
He nodded and I closed the door behind me. I found a chair and sat down, feeling like my legs were going to give out under me. I heard her yelp from inside. She probably wouldn't make this easy on herself. I just hoped she was telling the truth.

That’s when the screaming started. I felt fresh tears roll down my cheeks. If she had nothing to hide then why was she resisting? The screaming dulled down until finally there was silence. Kylo exited the throne room and I got to my feet.  
“She was telling the truth, she knows nothing,” he stated.   
She’d just been stubborn and put up a fight. I sighed, feeling somewhat relieved. I glanced inside to find her sat on her throne, clutching her head and breathing heavily.   
“You understand I had to do that,” He spoke, bringing my attention back to him.  
“Yes.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had left and moved once more. I had no idea how I was expected to settle with constant travel. We were on one of the many star destroyers. Kylo had left me alone in our new quarters, I couldn’t stop him from working yet I wanted some company. He would do. I felt partly bad for scaring that poor officer earlier who had been told to look after me. I mean he’d already seemed nervous enough but he hadn’t done anything to deserve that.

A few minutes later and there was a knock on my door. It couldn’t be Kylo, he would have just walked inside. I frowned but called the person inside. The door slid open to reveal a tall chrome figure. The infamous Captain Phasma. I knew to be weary of her, like Kylo she had quite the reputation. She stepped into the room and the door was closed behind her. I wonder what she looked like. Perhaps she was disfigured, hence why nobody knew what she looked like. Or perhaps like Kylo there was beauty under that helmet. A dangerous beauty. 

She stood before me. I had no idea what this visit was for, it was difficult to tell with her face covered. She produced something small and for a moment I thought she might kill me. She held out a small dagger, the handle pointing towards me. I hesitantly took it from her.   
“You might need to protect yourself at times when myself or Kylo are not around,” she spoke matter of factly.   
I glanced at the blade then back at her. Even though a few hours ago I’d tried to kill myself I was being trusted with a blade. 

“Do not do anything stupid. We’re trusting you, slowly. Regardless of what you tried to do this morning,” Phasma continued.  
“Uhm…thank you,” I said cautiously.  
A sigh escaped her helmet. She probably thought I was weak and pathetic compared to her. I’m sure if she wanted too she could kill me with her bare hands. Phasma left without another word. The blade was small enough to be concealed easily. And the handle was beautifully engraved. The blade was made from Cortosis. I’d heard that it would be enough to stop a lightsaber for a few precious minutes. Perhaps this would come in handy if things took a turn for the worst again. 

Towards the end of the day Kylo finally finished his work and joined me in our room. He seemed stressed, as if something or someone was on his mind. There were a few questions on my mind as well but I didn’t want to bombard him with more things to worry about.   
“Did Phasma give you the blade?” He asked.  
“She did, yes.”  
“Good.”  
“Why? What’s going on?”  
“Nothing, everything’s fine.”

I frowned, that was an obvious lie. I came around to face him as he took his helmet off, putting it beside him on the end of the bed.   
“Why do I need something to protect myself with? I thought that…you would be able to do that,” I spoke.   
He met my gaze, his features softening but there was still this sad puppy look in his eyes.   
“I might not be around to protect you all the time. And with how your mother reacted this morning I worry about how others might treat you in the future,” he explained.  
Well that was one question answered. 

“Why did you get so defensive when my mother slapped me?” I asked.  
He glanced away from me, his features hardening once more as if the reminder had angered him.   
“You’re my wife. What do you expect?” He replied.  
There was more to his answer than he cared to tell me. I wasn’t sure if to press him further. He might snap and I didn’t want that regardless of the promise he had made earlier.   
“Your thoughts are so loud,” he broke the silence.   
“Perhaps you shouldn’t be reading them all the time.”  
“Sometimes it’s the only way to tell if I’m doing the right thing for you.”

God, I wish was able to do that. It would be very helpful right now. I wanted to do the right thing but not everyone would be happy with my choice. My parents who had given me away to this new awful life. Or my husband who had almost killed me. seeing Kylo’s wrath once was enough. I was too afraid to do anything like that again or anything that might upset him. Only time would heal that wound and time was what I had plenty of at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kylo’s P.O.V

Cora lay next to me, sleeping peacefully. I shifted closer, wrapping my arms around her. I buried my nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. It strangely made me feel calm. And it was nice that she was still sleeping. A month ago, she would have bolted awake, demanding I let go of her. Things had begun to settle and we seemed less angry at each other most of the time. It was nice. We were even able to have casual conversations with each other. Yet I still couldn’t help but worry for her.

She'd terrified me the day she wanted to take her own life. Not only did I think she had it in her, but she had proved to me how unpredictable she could be. I hadn’t enjoyed the familiar sight of a blade pressed against flesh. I had scars of my own, some from training others from my own hand. I hadn't done that for a while now however even at times when it was all I could think about. Her action had not been a welcome reminder and neither had her mother striking her. 

My own mother had done the same once. As if to knock some sense into me. It acted more as a repellent. Another one. My parents, more my father were not exactly parents of the year. Carting me off to my uncle because they had given up on me. They didn’t know what to do so they took the easy way out. I pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck, wondering how long I had been awake now. It felt like hours yet it had probably only been minutes. 

Cora would never know her parents in law and they would never have grandchildren. I’m sure if I asked Cora how she felt about children she'd turn her nose up at the thought of having them with me. I didn’t even know if I wanted children myself, I couldn’t imagine myself being a good father, nor could I see myself having the time to raise a child. The First Orders cause was more important and time consuming. Perhaps after we had total control of the galaxy I'd think about it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cora and I had to go back to Correllia sooner than expected and sooner than I would have liked. I don’t see why Hux couldn’t do these things. We had to stay longer this time too. Negotiations were to be made and now that I was technically a member of the royal family I had to be present. A room had been prepared for us and Cora had settled in quicker than expected. The room was bigger than needed. 

Cora’s mother had already kicked up a fuss about the duration of our stay and the negotiations. There was nothing she could do, perhaps if her husband had stuck around he might be able to deal with all this instead. Hux was due to arrive tomorrow. Something else to not look forward too. I just hoped Cora didn’t lock herself in here for our stay. She could take Phasma with her and go where she pleased, it was still her home.

Cora however decided that she wanted to visit one of the infamous golden beaches that her planet was known for. I suppose I did want to see what all the fuss was about. And it was nice how she wanted me to go with her. Perhaps she felt safer around me than Phasma. Or maybe I was easier to talk too...somewhat. I changed into some more casual robes and decided to leave the helmet behind. Cora was wearing a long simple dark green dress. Yet she could make something so plain and she still looked beautiful in it.

We walked side by side in a comfortable silence. She led me to an overlook that let you see the whole of the beach without the discomfort of getting sand everywhere. The sand really was golden. And it looked lighter and finer than normal sand. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so disastrous to step on to the actual beach. Cora seemed relaxed, a soft smile on her face as she looked out at the ocean. The beach was dotted with people. Couples cuddled together and enjoying the sun. Children were chasing each other across the sand and into the ocean. 

I glanced over at her, admiring both the landscape and how beautiful she was. It was dawning on me how lucky I was to have this woman as my wife. She might hate me and quite rightly so but that didn’t stop how I felt about her. Her courage and willpower was admirable, especially for a princess. Most princesses were cowards and had a tantrum over the smallest inconvenience. Ok she liked to argue with me but even that was a sign she was different from your typical royal family member. Perhaps if I were different she might have…no. No, she wouldn’t have, I was disgusting and weak. She’d never fall for a thing like me. 

Maybe we’d stay here a little longer, if that meant she was happy.   
“The longer my father’s missing the more likely he’s going to be killed, isn’t it?” She asked.  
I sighed, I wasn’t going to lie to her about it and cause another argument.   
“Yes,” I replied.  
“I thought so.”  
“You don’t seem upset over this?”  
“I don’t know how to feel about it. He’s my father so I should be upset but after he gave me away so easily I’ve been questioning just how much I actually meant to him after all. I just wish he’d fought for me.”  
I knew that feeling. All too well. 

I knew what it was like to be unwanted, not good enough. I reached for her hand, lacing my fingers with hers and squeezing gently in a comforting manner. She glanced at me, smiling softly.   
“I didn’t mean to ruin the mood,” she spoke.   
“I’d rather you talk to me instead of having to read your mind. Regardless of how loud your thoughts are.”  
“It’s difficult when you’re still the enemy.”  
“I know. That’s why I’m grateful for the times you’re not shouting at me.”  
She swatted my arm playfully, “carful or I might start. Be grateful I’m trying to make an effort.”

“I am. I was surprised you wanted to spend any time with me at all.”  
“As a princess, I thought it would be logical for my people to see me with my husband. So perhaps they don’t live in fear of you like I do.”  
“Cora-“  
“I know you’ve apologized and there’s only so many times you can. It’s something I have to overcome myself. Time heals all wounds, that’s the saying, right?”  
“Yes.”  
How much time would it take to heal my wounds? It already felt like a life time. And this wound continued to reopen and fester at every little reminder of them. 

“We should head back,” I spoke.   
“Why? You’re not enjoying yourself?”  
“I don’t want your mother to worry any more than she already does.”  
She shrugged, “let her worry. It’s nice to be outside.”  
“Your being stubborn.”  
“One of my less likable qualities I’m sure.”  
“I don’t know about that.”  
She turned to face me, doing her best not to smile. I wanted to kiss her, I’d wanted too for weeks but hadn’t forced her into anything she didn’t want too. Our relationship had to progress on her terms now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cora’s P.O.V

Kylo was still dealing with negotiations and it was safe to say I was getting bored. I turned away from my balcony and closed the doors behind me, deciding to get ready for bed. I removed my dress and changed into a long, silky, dark blue nightgown. I took my hair down and climbed into bed. My dagger was within arm’s reach, resting on the nightstand. I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Even though we didn’t see eye to eye I was now used to sleeping with him and struggled to sleep without him here. 

I sighed, changing position every few minutes when sleep failed to come. I sat up as I heard a loud thud from outside my room. I hugged my knees to my chest, grabbing my dagger in case I needed some sort of protection. I heard blaster fire next and felt fear in the pit of my stomach. Who was attacking now? Where was Phasma? I hesitantly pulled the covers off and climbed out of bed. More thuds now, closer this time. Maybe it was my own people revolting against me. I couldn’t blame them if they did. 

Now it sounded as if someone was throwing themselves against the door. Surely some of the stormtroopers must have let Kylo know. He had to be coming. I needed him, someone, anyone. I wasn’t strong enough to protect myself. I had no combat skills at all. The door was forced open and a handful of men stepped inside, one of them heading straight for me. I recognised the patch on the shoulder of his jacket. The rebels.   
“Your highness, we need to leave now. Your mother is waiting for you aboard a ship we have prepared. But we must go now,” the man explained.

I froze, unsure what to do. All logic and reason was telling me to go with them, save myself. But then what would become of my home planet if I were to leave and leave no monarch in my place? What would happen to my people? I couldn’t go with them no matter how much I wanted too. Also, the creeping fear of Kylo’s words worked their way into my mind, ‘if you run from me, I won’t stop until I find you. You won’t like it when I do find you’. So many reasons to stay and so many reason to leave. But as the next in line for the throne I had to be selfless, I had to think of my people. 

If I were still here then The First Order wouldn’t be able to hurt my people. I took a step back, shaking my head.   
“I can’t leave. I’m sorry, go before-“ I was cut off by a scream.   
All of us turned our attention to the door, hearing the familier hum of a saber. It was too late for them, they should have gone whilst they had the chance. The one who had spoken to me, made a grab for me in the hopes he could at least get me out of here. I struggled, trying to get him off me. I succeeded as my dagger sunk into the flesh of his neck. I panicked, that wasn't what I'd wanted. 

I pulled the dagger out, dropping it instantly as blood sprayed over my body. I shrieked and took a step back. Kylo had entered the room and had disposed of the other men. I started to sob violently. I hadn't meant to kill him, it had been an accident. But it still made me a murderer. Kylo turned his saber off and made his way over to me. He wrapped an arm around me and led me out of the room, ordering the remaining troopers to clean the mess up. He led me to another guest room, making me sit on the edge of the bed.

The blood on my skin was already starting to dry and I felt like I might throw up. I looked up at Kylo who had now taken off his helmet. He met my gaze, his hungry as he looked me up and down. I could tell he was struggling against self control. And I could use the distraction. Just something to delay me from thinking about this mess further. I nodded my consent and he was on me in an instant, kissing me hungrily. I tugged at his robes, throwing them to the floor. He forced me to my feet, not breaking the kiss for a second as he tore off my nightgown.

I spun him round and pushed him onto the bed, which took him by surprise. I followed quickly, climbing on top of him and kissing him once more. Kylo sat up, his back against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around me, his tongue in my mouth. I felt so small in his arms, pressed against his broad chest. He was so much bigger than me. I traced the lines of muscle on his chest and stomach, feeling them twitch under my touch. He pressed me further against him, probably reading my thoughts again. 

Not bothering with foreplay, I lined myself up with him before sinking down onto his cock. Kylo threw his head back, groaning as I slowly took each inch. I took his hands and placed them on my hips before I started rolling my hips against his. This drew moans from both of us. Kylo was now also sticky with blood, not the he seemed to care. He started a fast pace, one hand tangling in my hair and pulling me into another kiss. 

We were both going to need showers after this and maybe new bed sheets too. I gripped his shoulders, using it as leverage to match his pace. I moaned his name, my nails digging into his shoulders. This only seemed to spur him on, his hips smacking against mine with every thrust. I pressed my forehead against his, my eyes shut tight. Kylo groaned, kissing and nipping at my neck, not caring about the blood on my skin.

I whined as I could feel my climax nearing, I wanted to hold off as long as I could but my body wouldn't allow it. A few more thrusts and I came, moaning his name through gritted teeth. He moaned as I tightened around him, plunging head first into his own climax. He kissed me hard, holding me close. I took a few deep breaths before the tears came once more. Who the fuck cries after sex? This was more than embarrassing. 

Kylo stroked my hair before picking me and carrying me to the bathroom. He set me down gently before turning the shower on. He waited till the water was warm enough before picking me up once more and stepping under the warm spray. He set me down once more on the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and continued to sob. Kylo took a cloth and soap, gently pulling my arms away from my knees so that he could wash the blood off me.

I reached for him, wanting to be held. He took my hand and kissed the palm before sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder my sobs slowly growing quieter. Eventually Kylo began to wash my hair, before washing himself. He turned the water off and pulled me to my feet so he could dry me off with a fresh towel. He then moved onto himself before leading me out of the bathroom. The bedsheets were spotted with dried blood and I turned away from the sight. Kylo dressed himself and mentioned he was going to get me some fresh clothes as well as fresh sheets for the bed. 

I sat down on the edge of the bed, putting my head in my hands. I’d killed an innocent man that had tried to help me. He probably had a family and I had taken him away from them. Kylo returned a few minutes later with a clean nightgown and clean sheets. He helped me dress myself, continuing to make a fuss over me. He changed over the bed sheets before coming around to me and taking my hands in his.   
“Does it get any easier?” I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.   
“Would you rather me tell you what you want to hear or the truth?” He asked me.

I felt my chest seize as I tried to hold back tears.   
“For you, no it won’t get easier. But I promise to never put you in that situation ever again.”  
“What do you mean for me?”  
“You’re a good person Cora, taking a life isn’t easy for good people.”  
But what makes a person good? And what makes another person bad? Kylo could see that I was thinking into this far too much and squeezed my hands to bring me out of my trance.   
“I know this won’t mean much to you now, but its best to not think about it,” he continued.   
He was right, it didn’t mean much to me right now. It was all I could think about, I had no idea how I was even meant to sleep tonight. But I had the feeling Kylo would stay up with me if need be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kylo’s P.O.V

I stayed up with Cora until eventually we managed a few hours of sleep. I waited for her to fall asleep first, enjoying having her in my arms for once. I knew it would be short lived however. She would probably try and shift the blame on to me soon enough. Morning came sooner than I would have liked and she forced herself out of bed and into clean clothes. I suppose I should get ready for the day too, I had to make sure there was more security around the palace after the rebel attack. 

Cora and I met up for lunch, not that she ate much. Her attention was more focused on the window. I reached over, taking her hand in mine getting her attention.  
“You need to eat,” I spoke.  
She sighed and picked up her fork, forcing down another two mouthfuls before returning her attention elsewhere.  
“We’re going to have to have a coronation ceremony,” she spoke.  
“What?” I asked, caught off guard by her statement.  
She turned to look at me again, “now that my mother’s left too I’m the last member of the royal family to rule this planet and its people. And you’re my husband, making you king.”

I felt my stomach drop. Now it was my turn to stop eating. No. We were not having a coronation ceremony. It was bad enough how public our wedding had been. Cora assessed my facial expression and frowned.  
“We have to have one. Its tradition. And with everything that’s happened at the moment it might be best for something for my people to look forward too,” she continued.  
“No.”  
“Kylo-“  
“It’s not happening.”  
“Do I get a reason? Or are you going to shout at me until I agree to what you want?”

I sighed, here we go. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer. I could tell her some of the truth but not all of it.  
“We were just attacked by rebels and you want to advertise to the whole galaxy that I’m now king? That will only encourage them more,” I explained.  
She bit her lip, her shoulders slumping. She knew I was right. Thankfully she didn’t know my mother happened to be their general. She was the last person i wanted to find out about all this. It had been bad enough with the wedding ceremony, we didn’t need to be so public with everything. 

“You can have a ceremony but I can’t. I'll be there but I’d rather be crowned privately,” I continued.  
“Ok. I understand, I’m sorry.”  
Now this was a first. She sighed, her shoulders slumping. I didn’t need the force to know what she was thinking. She was worried what kind of queen she would be. Worried that anything she did would be the wrong thing. She just wanted the best for her people and that’s what would make her a good queen. She'd see that soon enough.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I headed back to our room after long hours of training. Today’s session hadn’t gone so well. I hadn’t been strong enough. There was a gash on my shoulder and knee, my robes torn where my wounds were. They'd have to be thrown away. Cora was sat on the bed, reading as I entered. She looked up, her expression turning to one of pity as she noticed the wounds. I felt my anger rise up again, I didn’t need her pity. I needed to be stronger, it was my own fault. I forced myself to calm down, knowing better than to direct my anger at her.

I'd just take a shower and everything would be fine. Cora climbed off the bed and came over to me as I removed my helmet.  
“Your hurt,” she spoke.  
Very observant princess.  
“Its nothing,” I replied, starting to remove my robes.  
She vanished into the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a clean wash cloth and a fresh bowl of water. I held back an eye roll. 

“Sit down, let me clean you up,” she spoke.  
“Its fine. You don’t need to make a fuss.”  
“Your right I don’t have to make a fuss. But i want too. So sit down.”  
Fine. I threw my robes aside and sat down on the edge of the bed. She approached me and submerged the cloth in the water. She wringed it out before gently dabbling at my shoulder. There was slight pain but it was deserved.  
“Training?” She asked.

I didn’t really want to talk about it, “yes.”  
“Well it doesn’t look to bad.”  
It didn’t matter how bad it looked, the fact it was there was bad enough. She continued cleaning the wound before placing a soft kiss close to it as if that would help it heal. Cora then kneeled and started on my knee. She went through the same method, cleaning and giving it another kiss. I felt a little calmer than before, I suppose it had been nice for her to make a fuss.

Cora applied some bacta to the wounds before kissing my cheek.  
“They'll be healed in no time,” she spoke softly.  
She headed back into the bathroom, I took hold of her hand stopping her for a moment.  
“Thank you,” I spoke.  
Cora smiled, her face lighting up before I let her go. I let the bacta settle before taking a quick shower. When I came back I noticed Cora had my robes in her lap as well as a needle and thread.

“What are you doing?” I asked.  
“Your not going to throw these away when I can easily sew it back together.”  
“You can sew?”  
“Yes, one of my princess lessons as a little girl was sewing and embroidery. I never saw the point of it back then.”  
That reminded me of my Jedi training. We’d needed to meditate five times a day, something I never saw the point of. Cora caught me mid thought, her eyes searching mine.  
“Sometimes I wish I could read your thoughts,” she spoke.  
No you don’t, that’s the last thing you should wish for.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The coronation ceremony was within the week, Cora wearing a gown bigger and fancier than her wedding dress. Her hair had been knotted in some intricate design that looked painful. There was no denying how beautiful she looked however. It reminded me of my grandmother and the holoimages I'd been shown of her as a child. Like my grandfather I would have liked to have met her too. 

Once Cora was ready I took her down to the great hall where the ceremony was to be held. Phasma was already inside, ready and waiting as well as a lot of stormtroopers. If the rebels were going to try anything again it would be now. I took a seat, at the front as the ceremony began. I couldn’t help but feel cautious, reading the thoughts of everyone in the room. Nothing suspicious. I read Coras thoughts, finding her repeating ‘stay calm’. I couldn’t tell if this was for her or myself. She met my gaze, continuing the mantra. It was meant for me. 

The ceremony was over quicker than I thought and Cora stepped down from her throne, wearing a large beautiful headdress and carrying a scepter. I followed behind her as we left so that she could address her people. Now was the worst part. We were out in the open and anything could happen. Phasma stepped out first, scanning the people bellow. Cora stepped put next, earning cheers and applause from the crowd. She smiled, feeling relieved that her people approved of her. 

I stood beside her, scanning the crowd myself. Cora turned to me, smiling softly.  
“I haven’t had the chance to tell you how beautiful you look,” I mentioned.  
“I’m sure you can tell me later. If your on your best behaviour,” she smirked.  
I smiled to myself, yes ma'am.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cora’s P.O.V

Kylo had, had a much more private coronation. With only a few witnesses, including myself, Phasma, Hux and a handful of storm troopers. He wanted as little fuss as possible. He wanted it over and done with. He’d gotten that. However, the next ceremony would not be over quickly. We were expected to host a ball, so that others from across the galaxy may celebrate with us. We were expected to be the first couple to dance together. I of course had dancing experience, Kylo did not. I was expected to teach him the steps and I was dreading it. I still had to even tell him. 

I managed to get him alone finally at the end of the day. He had no idea what he was doing and that showed. He looked tired as he sat on the edge of the bed, starting to undress for bed. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. Hopefully if I had him in a good enough mood he wouldn’t outright refuse the ball. It was a tradition. And I’d appreciate it if he respected my traditions. He doesn’t have to like them but he must respect them. Much how I feel about his line of work and The First Order. I don’t like it but I respect it…somewhat. 

I’d come to terms with my current situation, he needed to do the same. I sat beside him, placing a hand on his knee. His hand covered mine, squeezing it gently.   
“Whatever you need to tell me Cora, just tell me,” he spoke.   
This caught me off guard. He hadn’t been reading my mind? He could have so easily read my thoughts but for once he was going to let me actually tell him. I frowned. This was odd.   
“You’re not in my head?” I asked.  
“I’m trying not to listen to your thoughts. I know you don’t like it, although sometimes your thoughts are quite loud. I want to be able to trust you Cora, I want to trust you to tell me things, to speak to me comfortably,” he explained.

“I’m trying. But you’re not exactly the easiest person to talk to, I still find you intimidating. We hardly know anything about each other and yet we’re married. That doesn’t bother you?”   
Kylo sighed and turned to face me, sitting crossed legged. He took my hands in his, meeting my gaze.  
“What would you like to know?” He asked softly.   
Everything. Everything there is to know about you. I searched my mind, trying to settle on a first question.   
“Your name, your real name,” I replied.

“Ben.”  
“No last name?”  
“My last name doesn’t matter.”  
I decided not to press him for it. He’d at least told me something. Now I didn’t have to call him Kylo all the time. I could call him something that sounded normal. I wonder how many other people knew his real name.   
“How old are you?” I asked.   
I could give a rough guess, mid-thirties but it was still important information to know about your ‘significant other’.

“Thirty-four,” he answered.   
Only five years between us, that wasn’t so bad. I suppose he didn’t need to ask me anything about myself, he’d probably gotten all the answers he’d needed when we met.   
“Where do you come from?” I questioned.  
“I was born on Chandrila, although my mother came from Alderaan and my father came from here.”  
I noticed how his demeanour changed as he spoke of his parents. He seemed defeated by the very mention of them.   
“Are your parents still alive?” I continued.  
“Only my mother.” 

“Is there a reason your...like this?”  
Ben dropped my gaze, “that’s a story for another time.”  
I held back the burning questions and softly smiled instead, “thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For telling me what you have.”  
He shrugged as if it was nothing, “what was it you wanted to tell me?”  
“Unfortunately, the celebrations aren't over yet. Next week we're expected to host a ball as well as share the first dance together.”

Ben huffed, his expression turning sour, “we have too?”  
“Yes. It’s tradition. Ben your partly from here yourself, please honour this tradition. I don’t want to have a big over the top party as much as you but we must remain on the people’s good side unless you want an uprising. Or worse, galactic war. I won’t drag my people into that regardless of your new title.”  
“A bunch of engineers would be useless in a fight so we have no use for them. They may be able to build our ship’s but flying them is a different matter. Your people are safe.”  
“And the ball?”  
“If we have too. But I get a say on the guest list.”

“I see no harm in that. You'll have to learn how to dance. I can teach you.”  
“Another princess lesson?”  
“One that was a little more useful in my eyes when I was a child, yes.”  
He half smiled at that before climbing into bed. I followed him, accepting his kiss goodnight. Tomorrow his lessons would begin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I led Ben into the ballroom, deciding I would teach him the steps first before moving only timing it with the music. I glanced down at his footwear. He was wearing his usual big black boots. Those were coming off so that my feet wouldn’t end up bruised.   
“You'll need to change your shoes,” I spoke.  
“Why?”  
“Because if you step on my feet in those it'll hurt more.”  
“Fine.”  
Ben removed his boots, deciding to learn bare foot. I took his right hand in mine and placed my free hand on his shoulder. After a bit of guidance, he put his free hand on my waist.

I started off slowly, focusing on our footwork. Of course, he stepped on my feet a few times but he was a fast learner and soon enough I was leading him round the floor. I smiled to myself, enjoying this more than I thought I would. It felt nice to be somewhat in charge for once. We went thorough the routine a few times before we tried it to music. It took him two tries before I was happy. I was surprised at how quickly he had learnt this.  
“It’s like duelling,” he spoke.

I raised an eyebrow, “how?”  
“Steps I need to learn, timing.”  
“I guess so.”  
“One more try. I just want to make sure.”  
I indulged him, letting him take the lead once more. This time however he had grown overly confident, cocky. He added in a few steps of his own, dipping me low and spinning me round. I felt a slight blush on my cheeks. I’d just never danced someone like this before, that’s the only reason I felt like this. Nothing else. I knew that when it came down to the actual celebration we would keep finding excuses to not be around so much people and the centre of attention. 

Not only that but I’m sure if anybody wanted to try something they would choose that night to do so. I was prepared for attempts on my life, at least I liked to think so. I had plenty of protection. Stormtroopers, Phasma and Ben. He’d promised he’d never put me in a situation where I had to defend myself again and I believed him. Ben left sooner after the dance finished, having to head to a meeting with Hux. I sighed, I suppose I’d make all the arrangements myself. I mean I know he wouldn’t care how the ballroom was decorated or what he wore but it would have been nice for a second opinion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kylo’s P.O.V

I led Cora into the hall, feeling uncomfortable. I didn’t like this event, I didn’t like the clothes I had to wear or the amount of attention that would be on us. But I would endure for her. I could sense Cora’s nerves which she was hiding with a pleasant smile for the guests. I squeezed her hand, offering her a soft smile. I led her to the centre of the floor and placed my hand on her waist. The crowd fell silent and the music started. I led her round the floor, remembering every single step of the routine she had taught me, the routine we had practiced every night leading up to tonight. 

Finally, other couples began to join us, meaning there was less attention on us. The dance came to an end and Cora and I left the floor. Now we just had to make it through the rest of the night. Cora and I got separated as the night continued. I kept my eye on her, reading the thoughts of every person she spoke to just in case they planned on taking her life. Cora’s face lit up as she came across an old childhood friend. They embraced and began talking. I felt a stab of jealousy. She never looked at me like that or seemed that happy to talk to me.

I headed over to intervene, make my presence known. The male was well dressed, tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was quite tanned. I noticed the way he was looking at Cora, there was clear love and devotion in his eyes. I wrapped a possessive arm around Cora’s waist and pulled her close. She turned to me and smiled softly.   
“Kylo this is Jax, we’ve been good friends since childhood,” Cora introduced.   
Jax held out his hand as a kind gesture, I shook it still not liking him.   
“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to the wedding, I feel awful for missing it,” Jax spoke.  
I’m sure you do. 

Jax held out his hand out to Cora, “may I have this dance your majesty? If you wouldn’t mind of course,” he turned to me, daring me to make a scene.   
I clenched my fists, not wanting to let her go but not having much of a choice. I nodded, forcing a small smile. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust her, she knew far better than to try something like this. Her ‘friend’ on the other hand would soon learn when to stop if he continued to push me. I watched as he led Cora away from me, holding her close as he led her around the floor. The way she was smiling at him made this whole situation worse. 

The very fact that he was touching her made me want to tear him in two. I could picture it now, how easily I could kill him. I could just use the force, crush his windpipe or better yet his skull. Phasma snapped me out of my thoughts.   
“Sir, there’s been a ship spotted close to the palace, the General thinks it could be rebel spies and has sent a squad after them,” Phasma explained.  
I nodded, glad she was around as an extra set of eyes tonight. I turned my attention back to Cora and Jax only to find them gone. I scanned the crowd, worry and anger filling me once more.

What if he was here because of the rebel spies? What if he was here to take her from me? He could try. I found them exiting the great hall and I followed, keeping my distance for now. I’m sure Cora wouldn’t want me to make a scene. I left the great hall and saw a door being closed. He was alone in a room with my fucking wife. I growled and stormed forward, slamming the door open. Jax had Cora trapped between him and a desk, his lips dangerously close to hers. Thankfully Cora was trying to push him away meaning she didn’t want this, nor was this her idea.

“Get away from her!” I spat.  
Jax turned to me and stepped back from Cora, “you don't deserve her. You can’t take everything you want by force. Or by using your little force tricks.”  
“I don’t need them for you.”  
I advanced on him, getting in the first punch. He attempted to fight back but he didn’t have my level of training. I was faster and stronger. I elbowed him in the ribs before punching him once more, breaking his nose.   
“Stop it, both of you please,” Cora pleaded. 

We both ignored her, Jax kneed me in the stomach, winding me temporarily. Before he could get another hit in I used the force to lift him from the floor and throw him across the room. He landed in a heap, struggling to pick himself up. At that moment a handful of stormtroopers entered the room, probably hearing the fight from outside.   
“Sir, is everything alright?” One of them asked me.  
Cora was quick to think of an excuse, “there was an attack, they escaped out the window, if it wasn’t for my husband things would be much worse. Would one of you assist Jax to the medical bay please?”  
A trooper headed over and helped Jax to his feet, leading him out of the room with the other troopers, leaving Cora and I alone. 

“You didn’t need to attack him like that,” she spoke.  
“He tried to force himself on you, friend of yours or not I’m not going to excuse that kind of behaviour.”  
“I wouldn’t have let him, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”  
“Your mine Cora, if others need reminding of that I’ll take you back in the great hall and prove it.”  
I backed her against the wall, my hand wrapping around her throat in a possessive manner. She flinched away from me, her nails digging into my wrist.   
“Don’t touch me!” She hissed.   
I could see the hate in her eyes, something I had done my best to avoid over the past few months. 

I took my hand away, stepping back and away from her. Regardless of him being a childhood friend what he did was wrong, she was lucky I hadn’t killed him on the spot.   
“You didn’t need to-“ Cora began.  
“I could have done worse. If it were up to me he would have stopped breathing a while ago.”  
“Just go. I don’t want to hear it, not right now.”  
I sighed but accepted defeat. I didn’t want to start an argument with her, I’d fought hard to make sure she didn’t hate me and now we were back to square one. I turned and left the room, trying to decide where to go. I didn’t want to go back in the great hall and I couldn’t go anywhere Cora was likely to go meaning the bedroom was out of bounds too. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week Cora did her best to avoid me, not that she was very good at it. I’d also noticed she was drinking wine more frequently. As if that would help that situation somehow. It made me angry that we still hadn’t discussed the incident with Jax and now all this drinking was making it worse. Cora stumbled into the bedroom, carrying another full glass of red liquid. She shot me a look and huffed.   
“Why are you still here?” She asked, stumbling over her words a little.   
“Cora, we need to talk about what happened,” I replied sternly as if about to lecture a child.  
She rolled her eyes and took another sip from her glass before sitting down in a chair.   
“We don’t need to talk about anything. You just need to go,” she continued.

“I’ll go once we’ve talked.”  
Another eye roll. It seemed the more she drank the more stubborn she was, as if she hadn’t been difficult before.   
“Listen Ben, Kylo, whatever the fuck your name is. I don’t want you here, I fucking tried I really did but I can’t do this anymore. I need you to just pack up your shit and leave. I can take care of the planet by myself,” she explained.  
“You’re not thinking straight.”  
“I am. And I want you to go. I know there’s no way out of our so-called marriage but I want you off this planet, go do some First Order shit someplace else.”

I could see the pain in her eyes as they glassed over. I really was causing her pain from just being here. Fine. I’d go, if that meant she could be happy. I’d stay away from her until it came to things I would be unable to avoid.   
“That’s what you really want?” I asked.  
“I’ve wanted it from day one.”  
Cora looked like she was ready to continue arguing with me, as if I wasn’t going to shift. Her expression changed to surprise as I got to my feet and headed to the door. I didn’t exactly need to pack anything. If I needed anything I could have droids bring it to me.   
“If you do need me-“ I started.  
“I won’t.”

I wouldn’t let her see my disappointment. I wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of knowing that this did hurt me a little. I left, sending a few troopers off to prepare a ship. I suppose this was a good thing, The Supreme Leader had wanted me to complete my training once all the coronations were over. Now I could. And without her as a distraction.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cora’s P.O.V

A few months later

Kylo had stayed away like I had asked, he hadn’t even tried to communicate with me. the silence was…wonderful. It felt so good to be able to walk through my home and not have him as a looming threat over me. Yes, ok there was still Phasma and various stormtroopers but without Kylo I felt a little more freedom. No more pleasing ‘my husband’. I was ruling the planet just fine, always putting my people before anything. I wasn’t drinking anymore either. Kylo’s absence had changed a lot of things for the better. 

Unfortunately, there was an event coming up that required his presence. Required us to act as if we got along. I had Phasma forward a message to him, not wanting to directly contact him. With The First Order making their presence known on my planet, other planets were beginning to question things like trade and previous agreements. We had to reassure them that things would remain the same. And I had to hope that they wouldn’t throw their weight around to get more than agreed upon. 

He was due back tonight. I would do my best to avoid him until tomorrow where we need to sit down together and discuss the situation. The meeting would be in the afternoon the same day. We both had to be ready. I had a room prepared for him, one away from my own. Dinner was to be brought to him as well. I would dine alone tonight, I’d gotten used to it the past few months. I would be informed of his arrival, hopefully he would be late. I was curious to know what he had done with himself the past few months. If had missed me at all…unlikely but it would be nice. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo and I had planned to meet for a late breakfast to discuss the situation. I headed to the dining hall, fully dressed and ready for the day. I entered the room to find it empty, of course either he was going to be late or stand me up completely out of spite. Oh well, I could handle this without him. I sat down and picked a few foods for my plate. As I began to eat the door opened to Darwin Navaro, the leader of Antar 4. He was an older man, white hair which was neatly styled as well as his white beard. Darwin and my father had been good friends, I could trust this man. 

I’d known him since I was a little girl, he was like an uncle to me. He smiled kindly and greeted me with a hug. It was good to see him after so long. I hoped everything went well today, having him against me was the last thing I wanted. If anything, I wanted his advice, see if he could offer me some help.   
“I hope I’m not intruding,” He spoke.  
“No not at all.”  
“Your husbands not dining with you?”   
“No. I guess not.”

He offered me a sympathetic smile before sitting down next to me. He filled his own plate with food and we began to eat.   
“I was hoping to catch you before the meeting starts,” Darwin spoke.  
“Oh?”  
“I’m sorry I was unable to attend your coronation and then the celebratory party. Things have been a bit busy.”  
“It’s ok, don’t worry about it.”  
“I feel like I should have been there for you. It’s what your father would have wanted.”  
I sighed, I wonder if he knew the situation with my parents currently. The real situation. How easily they had given me away to a monster. 

“How have you been keeping, considering the circumstances?” He asked.  
I shrugged, “well enough.”  
“I know it can’t have been easy for you and it still isn’t. I need to know where your alliance is.”  
“My people are my best interest. I do my best for them, not The First Order if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“Spoken like a true queen. That does offer me some comfort to the situation.”  
“Is there anything I can do? For my planet. I’m not running like my parents did. Without me then The First Order will have total control. I’m not going to let that happen to my home.”  
He smiled proudly, “you’re going to need to continue the blood line. I know it’s probably the last thing you want right now but you need to produce heirs, plenty of them. Ones that are as strong and stubborn as you.”

I sighed, I knew this would come sooner or later. I didn’t want children at all. The thought of childbirth scared me and the thought of them being with Kylo made it worse. What if they were force sensitive? He’d take them from me and turn them into little sith soldiers, turn them against me. I couldn’t risk it.   
“I cant-“ I started.  
“You have to put your home first Cora. What happens when one day he decides to kill you? Then he will have total control. Now that your parents have gone it’s so easy for anybody to come here and take over.”  
I got to my feet, unsure what to do. He was right. But I wasn’t strong enough. I stood over by the fire, weighing all my options. 

Darwin joined me, “you have to let me help you.”  
“How? They won’t accept any outsiders.”  
“They will, I’ll make them come around.”  
Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my stomach, causing me to yell in pain. I looked down to find Darwin pushing a dagger further into my belly, blood covering the object and his hand. I looked back at him, feeling nothing but betrayal. I’d trusted this man, treated him like family and this is how he repays me? Tears rolled down my cheeks and he pulled the dagger from me. At that moment the doors burst open and Kylo stormed inside. 

I sunk to the floor, unable to support my own weight anymore. I clutched at my stomach, doing my best to put pressure on the wound. Kylo took the scene before him in before he flew into a rage. Darwin attempted to retreat but was suddenly frozen in place. Kylo began to crush his windpipe using the force. He closed his fist, killing Darwin instantly. He then ran over to me, pulling me into his arms.   
“Your safe now,” He reassured me.   
Another wave of pain shot through me and I let out another small cry.   
“I’ll make it stop, I promise,” he continued.

Kylo carefully picked me up bridal style before walking as quick as he could out of the room and down to the medical bay. He kicked the door open and placed me down on an empty bed. Nurses and droids rushed over quickly to begin the healing process. I let out another cry of pain, clutching at the white sheet beneath me. It was too much. Kylo could see this and sighed. With a wave of his hand he sent me to sleep with the force. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly I awoke, my vision a little blurry from sleep. There was a dull pain in my abdomen still but it was no way near as bad as it had been. The lights were dimmed and my room was empty all except for Kylo who was sat beside me, watching me. I felt a wave of calm wash over me knowing that he was here and I was safe. I looked down at my stomach, finding a small light scar across my pale skin.   
“I had the droids patch you up as best as they could. There’s still some work to be done on the scarring but your almost back to normal. You just have to take things slow for the next few days,” he explained.

“Thank you,” I spoke, my voice a little weak.  
Kylo turned away from me, “for what? I should have been there sooner, then I could have prevented this from ever happening.”  
I could tell by the look on his face that he was blaming himself for something that was out of his control. I reached for his hand, lacing my fingers with his. This got his attention, giving me that sad puppy look. I squeezed his hand to try and reassure him.   
“It’s not your fault. I’m just grateful you walked in when you did and not later when I might have bled out,” I spoke. 

Kylo’s jaw clenched as if the very thought of my death was enough to royally piss him off. I attempted to sit up, Kylo making a fuss at every little wince or sound of pain I made. I could tell he wanted to ask me something but he was holding back because of the situation at hand. I decided it was best not to push him, he would ask me when he was ready. However, I did feel bad now for sending him away, without him here I would have died. I was lucky there had been no attempts on my life when he was away. I was lucky to have him. As much as my stubbornness didn’t want to admit it, I needed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SELF HARM SCARS, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED 
> 
> Enjoy the feels, fluff and smut

Chapter 13

Kylo’s P.O.V

I made sure to cancel anything planned for the next two weeks. Cora needed me whether she wanted to admit it or not. I had to make sure she was safe. I went everywhere with her, keeping an eye out for anything that could put her in danger. Thankfully she was accepting my company and not making a fuss. Cora was curled up on our bed with a book, dressed for bed. In the safety of our bedroom I could somewhat relax. Take my eyes off her for a few moments. I glanced over at her, wanting to go over to her and kiss her, run my fingers through her hair. Even with my return I had acted more like a guard to her than a husband. I headed to the bathroom, turning on the shower before undressing myself. 

I stepped under the warm spray of water, feeling my body relax at the comforting temperature. I turned to face the spray, my hair coming down to cover my face. I felt a set of arms wrap themselves around my torso and a smaller, slimmer press against my back. Cora. I relaxed into her touch, smiling softly.   
“I’m sorry for the things I said,” She spoke.   
I placed my hands over hers, savouring the moment before actually turning to face her. She was naked also, her clothes in a heap next to my own on the bathroom floor. Cora looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss, continuing to hold me.   
“I’m sorry for not being a better husband to you,” I said. 

Her smile grew a little, as she cupped my cheek and kissed me again.   
“Your trying. And I appreciate that,” she replied.  
In the time I had gone so much had happened. Cora ran her fingers across the scar on my face, tracing the line all the way down to my chest. Her eyes told me she was sorry for it.   
“How did you get that?” She asked.  
“I wasn’t strong enough. I let an untrained girl beat me,” I replied, feeling my anger rise up once more.   
She decided not to say anymore on the matter, instead she kissed the scar as if to heal it. I felt a warmth through my chest as the tenderness. Her fingers then traced another scar across my stomach.   
“And this one?” She implored.

I could remember the pain from receiving ever scar across my body, some inflicted by myself, others from training. Either way I deserved them. I placed my hand over again, enjoying the feeling of her touch. Something I had missed.   
“That was during training. One of the Supreme Leaders guards. I learnt never to leave that area open to an enemy again,” I explained.   
She nodded, bending down to kiss the scar. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. The kisses from her made the ugliness of the scars feel beautiful. As if they didn’t matter. Cora then ran her fingers over my inner arm and over my wrist. I felt like pulling away but she held the appendage with her other hand. I was hoping she would avoid those. 

She met my gaze, asking the question with her eyes. I sighed, my shoulders slumping. I had gotten this far, I should tell her.   
“I did those myself,” I admitted, avoiding her gaze.   
“Why?”  
“I needed to punish myself, when I wasn’t good enough, when I needed to feel something other than numbness.”  
Cora cupped my cheek, making me look at her again. There was pity in her eyes. She repeated the motion of kissing the scars, making sure to pay extra attention to these ones. The kisses were softer than normal as if she was afraid to hurt me. I hadn’t had this level of affection from a person since I was a boy. I swallowed hard, doing my best to push away the thoughts of my mother. 

The onslaught of emotions became too much and I let a barely audible sob. Cora held me once more, stroking my hair to soothe me. She made no attempt to shush me or stop me, she let it happen. Cora continued to hold me until I got myself together again. I stood up straight and took a deep breath as she wiped away my tears. I felt vulnerable around her, having shown her how weak I could be, how pathetic I was. Yet she didn’t look at me as something to be ashamed off. She continued to look at me lovingly, smiling softly. We picked up where we left off, Cora asking about various scars across my body and I would tell her the story, remembering each wound like it was yesterday and then she would kiss them better. Neither of us cared about how much time we were spending in the shower or how wrinkled the water was turning our fingers. 

Eventually we ran out of scars on my body and turned off the shower. We dried off and put on some fresh bed clothes. We climbed into bed and I turned off the lights. Cora pulled the covers up over us and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I held her close, my fingers running over the silk of her nightgown. Cora turned her head to kiss me softly. I returned the kiss, pulling her against me. I needed more. I needed all or her. I kissed her again, claiming her lips with mine. Cora made a small noise, her hand running down my chest. Her hand continued down until she grabbed me through my pants. I let out a deep exhale at the pleasure. 

I gently squeezed her breasts through her nightgown earning a soft moan from her. I kissed my way down her neck and shoulders. Cora ran her fingers through my hair as I climbed on top of her. I helped her out of her nightgown and kissed my way down her body. I wanted to make her feel good, feel loved, feel beautiful. I continued to kiss every inch of her skin all the way down to her toes before making my way back up to her thighs. Cora looked down at me, her breathing heavier and her cheeks flushed. I kissed between her legs before lapping at her clit. Cora moaned, tangling her fingers in my hair. 

I gently held her hips to stop her bucking into my face as I continued to please her with my tongue. She moaned my name, my real name. I felt my chest swell, this being the first time she moaned my birth name. I could feel…normal again. There was no First Order, no arranged marriage, just us in this moment together. I needed all of her at once, to make up for her absence. I pulled away from her, earning a disappointed whine. I crawled back over her, accepting her desperate kiss. She pushed down my pants, whilst I kicked them the rest of the way off. I kissed at her neck again.  
“I need you,” I murmured against her skin, “please.”

Cora softly pushed me and rolled me over so that I was on my back before straddling me. My hands went to her waist and her hands went to my shoulders so she could brace herself. Slowly she slid herself down onto me, both of us moaning at the missed contact. Cora rolled her hips against mine, leaning down to kiss me. My hips bucked, forcing a moan from her. I tangled my fingers in her hair, forcing my lips on hers again. She continued rolling her hips against mine as I started a slow pace. I knew I wasn’t going to last long, not now that I finally had her again and by the looks of things neither was she. 

We both continued like this until Cora reached her climax first, her nails digging into my shoulders as she mewled my name. A few strokes later and I also reached my climax, groaning her name as I clung to her. We both stayed where we were, exchanging kisses as we came down from our highs. Cora climbed off me and returned to her side of the bed, I hugged her from behind, burying my nose in her hair. Her scent and soft heartbeat eventually sent me to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cora’s P.O.V

I slowly awoke as sunlight filled the room. I rolled over on to my side, refusing to open my eyes. Just a little longer. Unable to go back to sleep I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing the sleepiness from them. The other side of the bed was empty, he was already awake. It would have been nice for a lie in with him. Even just a small one. But as queen there were no moments to relax anymore. I forced myself to sit up, stretching my arms. Ben was sat in the chair at the far end of the bedroom by the table, watching me. He smiled, a mischievous smile.   
“Good morning princess,” he spoke.  
“Queen,” I corrected.  
“To me you’ll always be a princess.”

I returned the smile, pulling the sheets around my waist for warmth. Ben picked something up from his lap. Something pink. I narrowed my eyes to try and make out what it was. He pressed something that turned it on, a low humming noise emitting from the object. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as realization set in. He’d found my viberator. He got to his feet, slowly making his way over to me. He held the toy out for me to take.  
“Show me,” he said.   
I bit my lip, hesitantly taking it from him. He pulled the sheets back, exposing me to him. I lay back, my head hitting the pillow as Ben climbed onto the end of the bed. 

I met his gaze once more, feeling nervous. I’d never done something like this before. I pressed the toy to my clit, taking a sharp intake of breath at the feeling. Ben got himself comfortable, watching me with a predatory gaze. I moaned softly, my eyes closing instinctively.   
“Look at me,” Ben tutted.  
I did as I was told, feeling my cheeks burning. Yes, he’d seen me naked multiple times but that wasn’t the issue. He’d never seen me touch myself. It felt like a whole new level of exposure.   
“How many times did you pleasure yourself whilst I was away?” He asked.

I bit my lip, doing my best to think in a situation like this even if the only thing I could focus on was the pleasurable feeling between my legs. At least a few times a week.   
“I don’t know,” I managed.   
“Lost count, did we? What were you thinking about?”  
I avoided his gaze, did I really need to tell him? In my stubbornness I didn’t want to think of him but my mind always wandered back to how good he could make me feel.   
“You,” I admitted.  
This seemed to take him by surprise. He smiled, rubbing his cock through his black pyjama pants. 

“I thought you hated me,” He smirked.  
“I did.”  
I pressed the single button, putting the toy on the second setting, the vibrations now more intense. I moaned a little louder, my hips bucking into the toy. Ben pulled his cock free, wrapping his hand around the base. I felt fresh arousal run through me at the sight of him touching himself. I wanted him instead of this toy.   
“Ben please,” I pleaded.  
He gave me a questioning look, smirking at my begging, “hmm?”  
I whined, doing my best to beg with my eyes. Ben tutted, still rubbing his cock. 

“Use your words princess,” Ben said.  
“I want you.”  
“I know. I want to see you make yourself cum first. Then you can have me.”  
I made a frustrated sound but continued to pleasure myself. The sooner I could make myself cum the better. I began to draw slow circles against my clit with the toy, moaning louder. My hips bucked again as I could feel my orgasm building. I moaned his name, my free hand gripping the bedsheets. I threw my head back on the pillow with a soft thump as my chest heaved. I was so close, just a little more. Ben climbed over me and leaned down, kissing my neck. My moans turned desperate. 

Ben bit down on a particularly sensitive spot of my neck as I reached my climax. I cried out, my back arching off the bed. Ben smiled against my skin, continuing to mark up my neck. I relaxed against the sheets, breathing heavily as I came down from my high. Ben kissed me softly, stroking my hair. There was a sudden knock at the door.  
“Your majesty, General Hux requires your presence,” came a voice from the other side of the door.  
Ben sighed, his expression hardening, “tell him I’ll be there in a few moments.”  
“He’d like to see both of you.”  
“We’ll be there soon.”  
I made a move to climb off the bed but Ben pushed me back down.   
“Ben, he wants to see us, it’s probably important,” I protested.   
“The general can wait. We’re not done yet.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Ben and I were ready to meet with Hux. I took a quick glance in the mirror making sure my hair was in place and my dress state didn’t look too rushed. Ben put on his helmet before taking my hand and leading me to where Hux was waiting. Hux stood when he saw us, giving a force bow. He didn’t look happy to have been kept waiting.   
“Sorry for the wait General, I hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Ben apologized, I could tell he was smirking.  
“Not at all,” he replied, forcing a half smile.   
“What was it you needed General?” I asked.  
“Antar 4 are going to be a problem with the recent murder of their king,” he glared at Kylo as he said this.

“He made an attempt on Cora’s life,” Kylo snapped.  
“I’m aware. They however are not. They are willing to set up a meeting, on their terms. I would suggest complying as to not anger them further.”  
“And I would suggest General that you stick to ordering your troops instead of your king and queen,” I spoke, “we will do what is best for our people, not your war.”  
Both men looked at me as if they had been slapped. I stood my ground, holding back a smirk. That had felt good.  
“Y-yes your majesty. My apologizes,” Hux broke the silence.   
“Anything else General?”  
He shook his head.  
“That will be all then.”

Hux bowed once more before leaving the room. Once alone, Ben took my hands in his.   
“I’m impressed, princess. I’m just glad your sass is now directed at him instead of me,” he spoke.   
“Careful or it might change,” I joked.  
“So, what is to be done with Antar 4?”  
“We’ll go to them, show them the truth. I just hope they believe it.”  
“They will.”  
Whether they saw the truth or not they would likely still be against Kylo and myself. After all we were the reason their king was now dead. There would still be repercussion’s even if they did believe the truth. They would see that my alliance was with The First Order even if that were not true. 

I sighed, this whole situation was going to be a mess and there would no easy way out of it. Ben could sense my distress and took his hands in mine, forcing me to look at him. I stared at my reflection in his helmet, I sighed.   
“I will be with you every step of the way. You don’t have to face this alone Cora,” he reassured.  
I smiled, “thank you Ben.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kylo’s P.O.V

We arrived on Antar 4 within the week, Cora noticeably nervous. The meeting wasn’t until tomorrow, giving us time to settle and prepare ourselves. Cora had gone through various things she would say at least fifty times, wanting to make sure it sounded right. I told her she should just show her scar, that’s evidence enough. But she was convinced they wouldn’t believe her. It was useless to calm her or distract her, it might just send her into a full-blown panic. She’d see tomorrow that things would be fine. 

Cora was up earlier than usual, probably going over any last-minute speech additions. I forced myself out of bed and over to her. I took her hands in mine, forcing her to look at me.   
“Everything’s going to be fine Cora. What’s the worst that could happen?” I asked.  
Her brow furrowed and she snatched her hands away, “the worst that could happen? Wars pretty bad. That’s the last thing I want for my people.”  
“And you really think The First Order won’t defend your people? Or aid you in the war efforts?”  
“That’s not the point, I want peace. No more bloodshed. My people are already going through enough with their previous king and queen abandoning them.”  
“Your stronger than both of them, you know that.”

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. I cupped her cheek, noticing how she slightly leant into my touch, accepting the comfort. I smiled and kissed her softly. We changed for the day, Cora putting on a simple black and purple gown. She tied her hair back, not bothering with anything complicated today. My grandmother would have insisted otherwise. I took her hand and led her to the meeting room. I held the door open for her, the room already filled with officials. Cora and I sat down beside each other and turned our attention to the new and current leader of Antar 4. Darwin’s son, Wesley. He forced a smile in our direction and got to his feet. 

“Thank you all for coming. I wanted to speak with everyone first before deciding if this needs to be moved forward to a trial. I figured we could discuss this first and get all sides of the story before pointing the finger at anyone,” He explained.  
The room remained silent, allowing him to continue. Wesley then began detailing the events of his father’s passing. Of course, he missed out the part where he tried to kill Cora. He made it sound like I killed him completely unprovoked. My anger sometimes got the better of me yes, but I wasn’t that stupid to murder a monarch. 

Wesley finished recounting the events and allowed Cora to speak. Cora got to her feet, standing before everyone and clearing her throat.   
“Darwin was a good friend of my fathers and was like family to me. I was delighted to have breakfast with him as my husband was late. We began talking about my planet and where my loyalties lie, which I can assure you my people are in my best interest. The First Order may have a part of my planet but as reigning queen I still have influence and will continue to do so,” Cora paused, swallowing hard as if the next part was difficult, “Darwin made an attempt on my life. If it were not for my husband I would have died, removing the Ardmore name from the crown completely. As my parents have fled the planet, I am the only Ardmore left, with me gone my planet would have fallen in the hands of someone else. Darwin probably hoped himself. However, I’m sure my husband and The First Order would have taken appropriate action if so.”

The other officials began whispering amongst themselves, of course they hadn’t expected Darwin’s actions.   
“Why would my father make an attempt on your life?” Wesley asked, also stunned by Cora’s admission.   
“The same reason various others have. They want what I have, what my parents had. Apparently, I’m an easy target. But those people have all underestimated me and the people around me. I have a very trustworthy captain of my guard, a ruthless bodyguard and an even more callous husband. They also believe that I’m a traitor to the throne, when in actual fact I’ve never once turned my back on it unlike its previous rulers. Just because my husband stands with The First Order, does not mean I do too.” 

More murmurs amongst the officials. Cora seemed proud of herself, more relaxed. It was obvious she had been rehearsing these small speeches in her head.  
“I assume you have evidence of my father’s crimes?” Wesley asked.   
“As a matter of fact, I do. Which would you like to see first, the scar across my stomach, or the dagger with your father’s finger prints on the handle?”  
Wesley hesitated, his eyes darting around the room. He hadn’t expected this outcome. And he had tried to call her bluff. I smiled to myself, sitting back in my chair. Cora produced the blade from her robes and handed it to Wesley as well as the fingerprint samples. 

Wesley took the blade and samples from her, looking them over. His shoulders slumped, in disbelief. His face fell in anguish. He put the blade down and turned to Cora, taking her hands in his. I felt a stab of anger at the fact he was touching her. He had no right. No other man had the right to lay a hand on her.   
“You have my most sincerest apologizes. I cannot apologize for his actions enough, there won’t be anything to make up for this,” he spoke.   
Cora smiled softly, “I don’t need your apologizes. Your father has paid for his crimes and I do hope that it was just his thoughts alone. If not, the next attempt will be dealt with just like all the others,” there was a hint of a threat in her tone. 

Wesley assured her there would be not and concluding the meeting. This meeting at least. Now that things had gone well there would another to discuss the previous trade plan Correllia had with Antar 4. That one would be less entertaining but it had to be done. I’m sure Cora had already thought of a better trade plan. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cora and I were having dinner, thankfully just the two of us. We had finally managed to escape from meetings and could finally have some time just the two of us. Dinner felt like a celebration of some sorts between us. Both of us were happy and relieved with how well the meetings had gone, things finally working out in our favour. It was nice to see her happy and calm again. We’d stopped eating a while ago, both of us just sat talking and enjoying each other’s company. It almost felt like we were a normal couple.   
“You really think the I’m callous?” I asked, referring to how she’d described me earlier.  
“When you’re wearing that damn helmet you’re a little emotionless. Besides, I needed them to be afraid of you. Without a demonstration,” she smirked.

“And how would you describe me now that we’re alone?”   
Cora got to her feet, approaching me, “hmmm, well helpful for starters.”  
She reached me, straddling my lap. My hands went to her hips, smiling at her. Her hands rested on my shoulder.  
“Cunning,” she pressed her lips to mine, “talented,” another kiss, “handsome.”  
“Your emotions can be very confusing sometimes.”  
Not that I was complaining about this behaviour from her.   
“So are yours,” she shot back.

I kissed her hard, my fingers tangling in her hair. She kissed me back with the same ferocity, pressing her body against mine. The hand in her hair, moved down to the small of her back holding her in place as we continued to kiss. I don’t think I would ever get enough of her lips. She moaned softly against my lips, giving me the opportunity to explore her mouth with my tongue. We remained like this for a while, hot and heavy kisses and deep breathing when we did pull away for air. My hardness pressed against my robes, aching for her. She rolled her hips against mine, seeking her own friction.

My lips moved down to her neck, kissing every inch of skin I could reach. She ran her fingers through my hair, her back arching a little. Enough teasing, I needed her. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist as I moved her to the table. I kissed her again, her tongue in my mouth as I blindly pushed up the skirt of her dress. I pulled away for mere seconds just to pull her panties down her legs. Cora freed me from my robes, rubbing my cock a few times. I nipped at her bottom lip, guiding myself to her heat. 

I slowly pushed into her, both of us moaning at the feeling. She wrapped her legs around my waist forcing me that little bit deeper before pulling me down for another kiss. I gently rolled my hips against hers, earning a soft gasp from her. She moaned against my lips, her forehead pressed to mine. She started rolling her hips as well to increase the friction. It wouldn't take her long to cum like this, not with her clit constantly being stimulated. 

Cora gripped my forearms, her nails digging into the fabric as she moaned my name. It sounded so good coming from her lips. I sped up the pace a little, determined to make her moan louder, determined to make her cum. Cora’s nails started to bite through the fabric as I brought her closer to the edge, forcing louder moans and whines from her. She pressed her lips to mine again, the kiss a little sloppy and needy. Cora reached her climax, throwing her head back as she cries out. Her walls tightened around me forcing me into my own orgasm. My fingers dug into her hips as I groaned her name. 

We both stayed like this for a little while, kissing each other and coming down from our highs. Something told me this wouldn’t be the only round of the evening. Not that I was complaining.  
“Take me to bed,” she breathed.  
I smiled, picking her up. Gladly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long chapter and one heck of a roller coaster. Enjoy.

Chapter 16

Cora’s P.O.V

We arrived back on Correllia with little issue. It was good to be home. Kylo and I had planned to spend the afternoon together after we'd completed our royal duties this morning. However, that was short lived. Hux interrupted us over lunch.   
“Sorry to interrupt, your presence has requested by the Supreme Leader,” he spoke to Kylo.  
“Now?”  
“Its urgent yes. He needs to brief you on the latest mission. It might take some time.”  
“How long?”  
“A few weeks, a month or two at the most.”

I felt my heart sink and Kylo’s expression fell. We'd only just got each other back and now we were being separated again. I sighed and Kylo got to his feet, dismissing Hux.   
“Im sorry that I have to go,” He apologised.  
I forced a smile, “its not your fault.”  
“I wish I could stay.”  
“So, do I.”  
He pulled me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my head. I held him close, enjoying the moment whilst it lasted. 

He leaned down, kissing me. I couldn’t keep him any longer, I didn’t want to get him into any trouble.  
“I'll keep in touch when I can,” he promised.  
“You better.”  
He kissed me again before leaving. I sighed, sitting back down not that I was hungry anymore. I just hope he came back to me soon. 

Later I noticed that Phasma had also left the palace, probably also needed on this mission. The only protection that left me with was Varidun. Whilst he was a sweet older man he did keep to himself. I couldnt exactly go out with friends or have any family here for company. This was going to be boring and it was going to drag. Apart from royal duties I had nothing else too do. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later and Kylo finally managed to contact me. A hologram appeared of him at the end of the bed, it was only a small image but it was enough. I smiled, pleased to have some form of communication with him.   
“I’m afraid I won’t be back for another month, unless i notify you otherwise,” he spoke, clearly unhappy with the delay.  
“I miss you.”  
“Thats something I never thought I’d hear you say.”

“Well its true.”  
“I miss you too, princess.”  
I smiled at the pet name. It was starting to get late, but I was willing to stay up all night just to talk to him.  
“Show me how much you miss me,” Kylo spoke, a small smirk on his face.  
“Why is it boring having to use your hand again?” I shot back.  
He chuckled, “unlike you I dont have toys.”  
I blushed a little, deciding to give him what he wanted.

I let the flimsy strap of my nightgown fall down my shoulder, as I held back a teasing smirk.   
“Your lucky I'm not there with you. There wouldnt be any teasing princess,” he said.  
“Oh really? You'd just have your way with me?”  
“I can be very persuasive.”  
I grabbed the hem of the nightgown and slowly pulled it up and over my head. He bit his lip as i revealed myself to him. His eyes swept over my form, taking it all in as if it were the first time he'd seen me naked.

I cleared my throat, “i think its only fair if you take yours off too.”  
Kylo smiled and began removing his own clothes. I watched eagerly, wishing he were here so that i could touch him. He sat back down after removing his boxers, his cock half hard. I got myself comfortable and in a position where he could see all of me. I trailed my fingers down my chest, pausing to squeeze my breasts. He watched me with a hunger in his eyes, his hand wondering down to stroke his cock. His breath hitched a little. 

I really wish he were here right now. My fingers slipped between my folds, finding my clit. I moaned softly, rubbing it in circles. Kylo groaned, his hips bucking into his touch a little as we both continued to tease ourselves.   
“Spread your legs for me princess,” Kylo requested.  
I complied, opening them a little more so he had a better view. He bit his lip, the hand stroking his cock picking up pace a little.

I slipped my fingers lower, circling my hole to tease him and also myself. I pushed two fingers into my wetness, moaning at the feeling.   
“Do you wish those were my fingers princess?” He asked.  
“Yes,” I breathed.  
“I do too. I miss the way you taste.”  
Wanting to tease him more I removed my fingers and brought them to my lips. I licked them clean, moaning at the taste. Kylo cursed, squeezing the head of his cock.

“You just wait till I get back princess. I think I might have to put you over my knee. Maybe I'll do it on my throne as a way to make sure my queen knows to stay in line. Then maybe I'll eat your cunt until your begging me stop,” he threatened.  
I felt a shiver run through me at the thought. Almost a year ago I would have been completely against this, funny how things change. I started a fast pace with my fingers, curling them against my g spot each time. I moaned his name, my moans starting to get louder. His pace had gotten faster, his eyes on me the whole time and encouraging me further. I brought my other hand down, rubbing my clit once more as well. I felt that familiar tightness in my stomach, meaning that I was getting close.

“Cum for me princess,” He ordered, his voice wavering.   
A few more strokes and I finally reached my climax, crying out. My hips bucked into my touch as I continued to work myself through my orgasm. He reached his own climax a few moments later, coating his hand and stomach with his cum as he let out a string of curse words. Once we’d come down from our highs we cleaned ourselves up. I climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to my shoulders and propping myself up on my elbow.   
“I’ll be home soon,” he spoke.

I paused, taking in his words. He’d just referred to my planet as home. I couldn’t help but smile wide.  
“What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“You just called this place home.”  
“I did. Wherever you are, that’s home.”  
If possible, my smile got even wider, as I felt my heart melt at his words. Yes, it was cliché and something out of a romance novel but every girl is dying to hear those words at least once in her life. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben was due home tonight, he’d promised. Dinner was being prepared. I was more than excited for him to finally come home. I put on a dress I imagined he would like and braided my hair. I checked the time and headed down to the dining hall. I sat in my usual spot at the table and waited. He should be here in a few minutes. I continued to glance at the clock, counting down each minute. It hit 7pm and my attention turned to the door. It remained closed. I sighed. Perhaps he was a little delayed. He wouldn’t stand me up, he knew that would result in an argument and he was doing his best to avoid those. 

Finally, the door opened and I got to my feet, ready to greet him. Only he didn’t step into the room. I frowned, what the hell was he doing here? General Hux entered the room, giving me an apologetic smile.   
“Sorry to disturb you, your majesty. Your husband has been delayed and won’t be able to join you this evening. He sent me in his place so that you didn’t have to dine alone or with no idea as to where he was,” He explained.  
I frowned, “really?”   
“Yes. He’ll be back tomorrow morning at the earliest.”  
“I see.”

Hux sat down at the head of the table and began loading his plate with food. I sat back down, making sure to be cautious. If Ben had no reason to trust Hux then neither did I. Hesitantly I began to make choices on dinner, taking a few things for my plate. If he really was here for the reason he had given this was going to be the most awkward dinner ever. I didn’t like this man and I’m sure he didn’t like me, what on earth were we going to talk about? I could already feel an awkward silence settling in. I racked my brain for something to talk about with him.   
“Was the mission successful?” I asked.  
It was none of my business of course but if I could get some idea of what The First Order were up to it would be helpful.   
“Yes, better than planned actually,” he answered.

“And this…Supreme Leader? He’ll be happy, won’t he?” I continued.  
Ben didn’t talk much about him and I was curious as to who was pulling all the strings.  
“Whilst he doesn’t like to show it, yes he’ll be happy. He held Ren back for a little more training,” he replied.  
“I see. Psychical training?”  
“Force training, I believe. I try not to get involved.”  
We went back to eating in silence. He wasn’t going to talk. I was more likely to get things out of Ben anyway. Finally, I finished my plate, not wanting to drag this out any longer.

I got up to excuse myself only for Hux to also get to his feet. Looks like I wasn’t escaping this as soon as I had hoped.  
“It’s rather admirable that you’ve put up with Ren for this long,” he spoke.   
I raised an eyebrow feeling the need to defend my husband, “he’s not so bad when you get to know him.”  
“And you’ve had plenty of time to do that. A little too much time in fact.”  
I frowned, what was he getting at? I was starting to feel threatened and felt myself begin to go on the defence. 

Hux moved quicker than expected, wrapping his hands around my throat and slamming me against the wall. I grit my teeth as my head smacked against the hard tile. I clawed at his wrists, desperate to get him off me. Of course, I should have expected such a move from a snake. At least he had the balls to try and kill me himself.   
“You see, we had to get him away from you long enough. You’ve become a weakness to him and the Supreme Leader can’t have that,” Hux snarled.  
That explained everything. I spat at him, bringing my knee up between his legs. Hux instantly let go of my neck, crying out in pain. He retreated like a wounded animal. 

I coughed, rubbing at my neck. Whilst he thought he’d gotten rid of every line of defence I had, he was mistaken. I never thought I’d use it again. For once I was thankful for the precautions Ben had taken. I revealed my dagger and advanced on the general. Whilst I lacked in strength and fighting knowledge I did know how to make a wound fatal. Something these men needed to start to learn when it came to attempts on my life. As if men had a monopoly on murder. He stumbled clumsily over a chair as he reached for his blaster. I moved quicker, kicking the weapon from his grip before he could get the safety off. 

I straddled him, putting all my weight on him and bringing the dagger down into his heart. He made an animalistic sound before limp beneath me. Blood began to seep on the floor, some of it coating the hem of my dress. My hands were also bloody. I removed the dagger, wiping it on my dress. 

This murder I definitely did not feel guilty for. You’d think a general would have put up more of a fight. The door opened once more and finally Ben came inside. He observed the scene before him, his expression unreadable. He looked to the general’s corpse then to me.  
“Did he deserve it?” He asked.  
“After attempting to kill me, I’d say so yes.”  
That hungry look returned in his eyes. He really did like seeing me covered in blood. I smiled, returning the dagger to its original place.  
I met his hungry gaze, “take me to bed, show me how much you’ve missed me.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me forever to update

Chapter 17

Kylo's P.O.V

Cora had told me everything that had happened between her and Hux last night. Told me how it was Snokes idea to get rid of her as she was making me weak. If anything, she was helping make me stronger. I'd confront Snoke about it, he wouldn't lie to me. Hux likely acted alone, determined to piss me off. It was a good thing Cora ended his miserable existence before I could. If it were up to me it would have been slow and agonizing. The main thing was that Cora was safe and unharmed. 

I insisted that we stayed in our quarters for the day to make sure she was ok even if she insisted she was.   
“I can’t let another attempt on my life stop me from my duties,” She spoke.  
“Just one day. Besides maybe I’m using it as an excuse to spend time with my wife.”  
She smiled softly at this, “you don’t need an excuse.”  
I returned the smile, kissing her forehead, “I’m sorry that i was away for so long.”

Eventually we ended up on the bed together, half dressed. My head rested in her lap whilst she stroked my hair. I closed my eyes, feeling a sense of calm wash over me. If she kept this up I’m sure I'd fall asleep soon.   
“And here I thought you were meant to be comforting me today, not the other way around,” Cora joked.  
“I can comfort you in other ways,” I smirked.  
“I can only take so much of that comfort in a day.”  
“Your so sure? Perhaps we should test this.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still needed to talk to Snoke, although the more I thought about it, the more nervous I felt. As if I didn’t want to bring up this subject with him. He wouldn’t like me accusing him of something like this, it could only end badly. But I had to know. I found an empty room where I knew I would not be interrupted. I set up the hologram device and waited for Snoke to answer. The more time that went by the more knots that formed in my stomach. Finally he answered, the image large enough to reach the ceiling.

“Something troubles you,” he spoke, observing me, “I’m aware of General Hux's passing.”  
“He tried to kill my wife, what she did was in defence.”  
“I understand that. But that's not why you contacted me, is it?”  
“No Supreme leader. Hux mentioned that it was your idea to murder her.”  
Snoke remained silent, his face hardening. I prepared myself for a verbal attack, taking a deep breath to calm myself.  
“Some people will say anything to turn you against me, you know that. Hux acted alone. I have no intentions of harming your wife,” he spoke almost calmly.

This took me by surprise, i had expected him to get angry for accusing him of that, to shout and insult me.   
“Is that all?” Snoke asked.  
“Yes, thank you Supreme Leader.”  
I kneeled once more before the image faded signalling the end of the call. I felt myself relax. Snoke wouldn't lie to me, he'd made me stronger, made me realize my full potential. He just wanted what was best for me. Like a proper father figure. I felt more at ease now knowing that Hux had acted alone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told Cora the news, although she seemed sceptical which I hadn't expected. I expected her to feel relieved. She sat me down before taking a seat opposite me and taking my hands in hers. She looked...concerned.  
“Tell me about Snoke,” she said softly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“How did he become your master? You hardly talk about him and I've never met him. I’m just curious that’s all,” she gave me a reassuring smile.

I started from the beginning, telling her how he had been my only friend during childhood and Jedi training even if he was just a voice in my head. She listened intently, still holding my hands. She waited for me to finish before asking questions.  
“And where were your parents in all this?” She asked.  
I sighed, that wound ripped open once more, “they dumped my on my uncle because they gave up on me. They didn’t want me.”  
“I’m sure that's not true.”  
“It is. You don't know them Cora.”

“Will I ever get to know who they are?” She asked.  
“No. They aren't my parents anymore. My family is here, with you now.”  
Her features softened, a smile spreading across her lips. She squeezed my hands before going into deep thought, her brow furrowing a little.  
“Do you think that we could...have a family?” She asked.  
I stiffened a little, which she noticed.  
“I...don’t know,” I answered truthfully.  
“I mean the we'll need to produce heirs eventually. We have to continue the bloodline.”

“Stop thinking about that. What do you want?”  
“I don’t know either. Its not that I'm not fond of children, its more the fear of childbirth, fear of the pain. What if it grows into something we hate? What if we fail as parents?”   
“There’s no rush for us to have children if we're both not ready. I wouldn’t expect you to be ready, we've only just started acting like a couple, rushing into children might send us back to how we were.”  
“Since when did you get so understanding?” She said playfully.  
I shrugged unable to hide my smirk, “one of my hidden talents.”  
She scoffed, “sure.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cora’s P.O.V

I awoke next to Kylo, kissing him softly on the cheek so to not wake him. He looked so peaceful like this, so content. Nothing for him to worry about. I smiled softly as I watched him. I carefully climbed out of bed and grabbed a dressing gown, wrapping the material around myself. I took one last look at him to make sure he was still sleeping before leaving the room. He could do with some a little more sleep. I headed down the hallway, enjoying the quiet. It looked like it was going to be a nice, sunny day today. Perhaps Kylo and I could sneak some time to ourselves a little later. 

Maybe I could steal a few minutes outside myself now. It couldn’t hurt. I headed to the nearby balcony, enjoying the feeling of my bare feet on the sun warmed tiles. There was a soft breeze which was perfect in this weather. I rested my palms on the stone of the balcony and made a sound of contentment. This view was perfect. A perfect view of the sun rising over the small lake. I lost myself in my thoughts before feeling another presence on the balcony. He must be awake.   
“I thought I’d leave you for a little longer, you just looked so peaceful,” I spoke.   
He didn’t respond. I frowned, turning around to face him. Only it wasn’t Kylo. Instead it was my father. 

His face fell when he noticed I wasn’t happy to see him.   
“You should go, before my husband wakes up,” I spoke coldly.   
“Not without my daughter. I made the mistake of giving you away once. I’m not going to make another mistake and do nothing to get you back.”  
“You’ve been gone too long, they’ll execute you. Leave whilst you still can.”  
He stepped closer, “I should never have left you here on your own. That’s why I’m here now, you’ll be safe away from this place.”  
“I will not abandon my people like you did. And I’m perfectly safe in my husband’s care.”

My father sighed at how ‘difficult’ I was being. He should never have come here, there was no way I was going anywhere with him.   
“I was hoping you would come willingly. But your mother told me you would be difficult,” he sighed.  
“Touch me and I’ll scream.”  
I heard the familier sound of an engine behind me. Of course, he hadn’t come alone. I turned, stepping away from the small craft. My father began to push me towards it as the door opened, revealing two men inside. They had the rebel logo stitched into their jackets. 

As my father pushed me forwards, the two men aboard pulled me closer. I opened my mouth to scream but my father was quick to cover my mouth. I put up a struggle, kicking and squirming but they soon got me aboard. The second I was away from the opening the ship pulled away from the palace.   
“Your safe now. He won’t be able to hurt you anymore,” my father reassured me.   
“He wouldn’t dream of hurting me. He isn’t as monstrous as you all make him out to be.”  
“Your mother will be happy to see you.”  
“And what happens when he comes for me? What will you do then? You can’t run forever.”  
“He won’t be coming for you. He won’t even know where to find you.”

 

I wasn’t allowed to know where we were, all I knew is that we were at the main base the rebels used. We were no longer on Correllia. The ship docked, and I was led outside.  
“Cora, you’re not a prisoner, you’re my daughter,” my father spoke.  
“Yet I was forced on that ship like a prisoner. And I’m sure there will be other ways I’m treated like a prisoner.”  
He finished the conversation, leading me through the larger ship. I had half expected my mother to greet us the second I set foot on this ship, but she was nowhere in sight. Every twist and turn of a corridor I memorized. 

“There’s someone you’ll want to meet, the general is very interested in you,” Father explained.  
I rolled my eyes, I’d had my fair share of generals. I just hoped they weren’t all as snake like as Hux. The doors opened to the ships bridge. Various people were hard at work, but one person stood out in particular. There was an older woman with her back to me, wearing a long blue dress, her grey hair up in a high bun. My father approached her.  
“General, she’s here,” he spoke softly.   
The general nodded, dismissing him before turning to face me. I studied her features, blue eyes, prominent cheek bones, a curved smile. That’s when the recognition set in. This was no general. This was Princess fucking Leia. 

I remember hearing stories of her as a child. All the heroic things she had done. The daughter of Darth Vader. I’d looked up to her as a child. She was the embodiment of a strong, female leader. She was everything I had wanted to be as a ruler. I swallowed hard, I didn’t know what to do. I bowed my head in respect.   
“There won’t be any need for that,” she spoke.  
I stood there stunned. This was so conflicting. My childhood hero was stood here before me but had, had me taken from my husband and my people.   
“Walk with me,” Leia said softly.

We left the bridge, going to a more private area of the ship. We sat down opposite each other. She was going to convince me to join the rebel cause, betray my husband. I swallowed hard and braced myself for her speech.   
“I’m sorry that we had to meet like this. I wish that circumstances were better. I’m guessing my son failed to mention who his parents were,” Leia explained.  
I frowned, her son? Wait, what? This isn’t what I had been expecting at all. Who was her son? Leia saw my confusion.   
“My son, your husband,” she explained further.  
My eyes went wide, and I sat back in my chair, processing the information I had just received. 

I looked at Leia again, there was so much of her in Ben. Most of which I bet he didn’t even realise. That explained why he hadn’t told me about his parents. They were both on completely different sides with completely different viewpoints.   
“He didn’t even tell me your names. Only where you had come from and that his father was dead,” I finally found my voice.   
Leia’s face fell, “yes his fathers no longer with us. Han tried to get him back home but…” she trailed off.   
“Ben…killed him?”  
“Yes.”

I felt my stomach drop. How was I meant to process that? Things had been going so well between Ben and I. But I couldn’t let something as big as that be swept under the rug. I hated my parents for the things they had done but I wouldn’t have it in me to kill them.   
“You shouldn’t have brought me here,” I spoke.   
“He can’t hurt you here, your safe now. I can only imagine the things you’ve had to endure.”  
I shook my head, “it’s not me, I’m worried about. It’s you. He once told me that if I tried to run for him he would find me and that I wouldn’t like it when I found him. For your own safety you have to take me back.”  
“I’m not afraid of my son.”  
“You should be.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the chapter seems short or rushed. And the next chapter is gonna be super feely

Chapter 19

Kylo’s P.O.V

I awoke, reaching over Cora’s side of the bed. My hand came into contact with the sheets. I looked up, my eyes still half shut. I’d been hoping for some time alone with her this morning. Never mind. I rolled over on to my back and rubbed my eyes. I forced myself out of bed and got ready for the day. I’m sure she was just attending to her duties as queen. Nothing to worry about, yet there was this sinking feeling in my gut. It felt like something was wrong, but there was no evidence. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I made my way through the palace, stopping in each place she would normally be. Still no sign. 

Suddenly these robes were very tight around my neck and I felt too hot. I clenched my fists, taking a few more deep calming breaths. I began to think the worst. Someone had finally made a successful attempt on her life…or worse. What if she’d actually left me this time? What if everything I had grown so used to was a lie? She’d pretended to love me all this time so that I would grow to trust her. Now she had run from me. Or maybe I hadn’t loved her enough, I hadn’t been good enough for her and now she’d abandoned me just like my parents. 

I felt tears in my eyes and bit down on my tongue to stop them from falling. Crying was a sign of weakness, I would not cry for her. I’d been a fool thinking that someone as perfect as her could love a monster like me. Was I that unlovable? My parents and now my wife had left me. Why was I even acting surprised? I’d forced her into this, she’d never wanted this in the first place. She’d just gotten good at pretending. Maybe someone had seen her leave, perhaps they knew where she’d gone. I had the choice of letting her go or getting her back. Her freedom and happiness over my own selfishness. She was mine. Even if she never loved me, she was mine. 

I found a stormtrooper on patrol and probed his mind. I didn’t feel like talking, afraid of how my voice might break and sound weak. Before I could find anything, he spoke.  
“Sir, there was a ship spotted near the palace an hour ago. It seemed suspicious, so we sent a squad after it,” he explained.  
“And?”  
“We lost communication with them not long after. We have every reason to believe that it was the rebels. We think that your wife may have been aboard.”  
“Did you not send more ships after it? My wife suddenly vanishes, and you only sent one squad?”

As I felt my fists clench the troopers hand went to his neck as he struggled for breath. I didn’t even care. I needed someone or something to take my rage out on, unfortunately for this trooper they were it. His body fell to the floor, completely lifeless. I needed to find out more, someone must know more. I headed further into the palace until I found Phasma and a handful of troops. She turned to me, as if expecting my arrival.  
“Sir, a small fleet has been sent out to chase down what we think is a rebel ship,” she explained.  
“My wife is on board. Send more. Send everything!”  
“Of course.”  
“Have my ship prepared.”  
I would look for her myself. I would find her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suspected ship had been spotted near the planet Chardaan. Thankfully the First Order had spies everywhere, a lot like the rebels. I guess I had learnt one good thing from my mother. Time was of the essence. Our ships would be recognised by planet officials and I’m sure word would spread quickly of our arrival. No ship leaves after we land. Not until I had Cora back. We landed at the docking station. Before I had a chance to leave my ship a call came through from the Supreme Leader. I wanted to ignore it, I didn’t have the time to talk to him. But I would only end up in more trouble if I didn’t answer him. 

I made a sound of frustration before answering the call. A small holoimage appeared of him, sat on his throne.  
“Why have you deployed all our units to Chardaan? Without consulting me first?” He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.  
“The rebels took my wife, we’ve chased them here and plan on dealing with them. Hopefully for the last time.”  
Snoke raised an eyebrow before a wicked grin spread across his face.  
“I do hope so,” he spoke, “for your sake.”  
The hologram faded, signalling the end of the call. I swallowed hard, before exiting my ship. 

The surrounding area was already being scouted by the troops, looking for any sign of the rebels. I imagined her father had been the one behind this, first running himself, then retrieving his wife and now his daughter. I stopped in my tracks. What if my mother was with them? I couldn’t see her, it would definitely reopen old wounds. Besides I’m sure she hated me and wanted me dead after what I had done to my father, her husband. Even if I did regret it, I had still taken him from her and that wasn’t fair. She didn’t deserve to be alone. I closed my eyes and focused hard, feeling the force flow through me. I reached out using the force to search for Cora. 

It didn’t take long to find her. They were in what looked like a partially destroyed shipyard. Cora wasn’t being treated like a prisoner, nor was she acting like one. She seemed to have mostly free reign although she was staying close to my mother. Of course, she was. It beat being around her actual mother I’m sure. My mother was less…whiney. I had to move quickly. I’m sure my mother would be able to sense my use of the force. She’d evacuate the building, make them split up. I didn’t care about the others, as long as I got Cora. I continued to use the force to lead me in the right direction. I ordered a trooper to get me a speeder, which was quickly in my possession. 

I reached the shipyard within the hour. As guessed, it had already been evacuated. They would run out of places to hide eventually. I closed my eyes once more, letting the force continue to guide me. Cora and my mother were escaping through the woods with a small handful of men. Easy enough to deal with. I chased after them, they would likely hear me before they saw me. I soon caught up, a few of the men stopping and turning their blasters on me whilst two led my mother and Cora away. I drew my saber, this was an inconvenience. Cora turned back to look at me, before she was practically dragged away. 

One of the men who were staying behind fired at me. I blocked the blast with my saber. I threw one of them into a nearby tree with the force, hard enough to cave part of his skull in. I advanced, continuing to block blaster fire until I reached the next target. I slashed at his torso, the blow killing him instantly. The rest were dispatched easily. I continued forward, soon reaching them once more. The last two men soon met their fate. Cora didn’t turn and run like my mother did. Not that my mother would get very far. Cora’s expression was unreadable.  
“I had nothing to do with this-“ She started.  
“I know.”

Her features softened, any worries she had fading away. She approached me, her arms reaching out for me. I met her in the middle, wrapping my arms around her tight and holding her close. I kept an arm around her, afraid to let her go. Afraid if I did I might lose her once more.  
“Let’s go home,” She suggested.  
“Not yet.”  
“Ben please, let her go.”  
“I don’t want to hurt her. I just…” I trailed off, I didn’t know what I wanted.  
Cora held me at arm’s length, looking at me with sympathy, “she told me about your father.”  
“And yet you didn’t run from me?”  
She shook her head with a soft smile. What had I done to deserve someone as wonderful as her?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness.
> 
> Theres only a few chapters left, thank you to those who have stuck with this story <3

Chapter 20

Cora’s P.O.V

I knew that Leia would not get very far, age had slowed her down, which in turn had made her more stubborn. I took Ben’s hand in mine and began to lead him through the forest to find his mother. I had to try. They needed to try. He seemed hesitant and I could imagine how afraid he was. I would be with him every step of the way. Leia had showed no signs of wanting to push her son away whilst we had been together. She missed him, she was sorry for the things she had done, and she wanted to put them right. I just hoped he would be able to see that. 

We eventually found her, she was tired and out of breath leaning against a tree. She turned to face us, unsure if to run or fight. Leia decided to stay where she was, it was as if my presence made her feel safe. Neither of them were going to do anything stupid whilst I was around, nor did they want to do anything to hurt the other. Leia looked at her son with a soft smile on her face. Ben finally removed that damn helmet, giving her that sad lost puppy look that he gave me. Leia was the first one to make a move, stepping forward. Eventually Ben moved too, towering over his mother. He reached her, his bottom lip trembling as he tried his best to hold back tears. Leia held him, running her fingers through his hair and soothing him in a way only a mother could. 

He finally broke down, sobbing in to her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.   
“I’m so sorry,” he managed between sobs.   
“I’m sorry too.”  
I wish I could have that with my parents. Maybe I could. One day at least. But not now. At least Ben could finally have this. Some time to heal with his mother. It’s what he needed. It’s what she needed. Tears ran down Leia’s cheeks, but she continued to smile.   
“I never should have sent you away,” Leia continued.   
There wasn’t really much else they could say to each other, they had said it all with their apologies. They just continued to hold each other and cry. They both just needed to let it out. 

Leia took Ben’s face in her hands, wiping away his tears with her thumbs before kissing his forehead.   
“I know you can’t come home with me, as much as I want you too but come back to me one day, please,” Leia spoke softly.   
He placed his hands over hers and nodded.   
“I love you son, don’t ever forget that,” she continued.   
Ben managed a soft smile at those words, before pulling her into another hug. The moment was ruined however when my father stepped out of the trees. He looked panicked and flushed like he had been running for a while. He froze as he took in the scene before him. 

He looked sickened. Leia stood in front of her son in a protective mother bear way. This was her cub, and nobody was going to hurt him. I was at Bens side quickly, taking his hand in mine. I just had to hope the other one didn’t go for his saber.   
“Cora come back with me now,” He demanded.   
I wasn’t a child anymore, that tone wouldn’t work now. Ben wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him in a protective manner. I shook my head, giving my father my answer. He turned his anger to Leia.  
“ _That is your son?”_ He spat. 

Leia looked back at Ben then to Salth, “yes,” she said it calmly as if completely unphased by my father’s anger.   
“You wait till the other Generals hear about this, you’ll be ruined,” he threatened.   
Ben placed his free hand on his mother’s shoulder, probably to stop himself from murdering my father. Leia still seemed calm however.   
“You have every right to tell them Salth. But who would believe a man who gives their daughter and planet away to Kylo Ren?” Leia asked.   
His face fell, he knew she was right. His word over General Organa, he’d be a laughing stock. Now he pulled out a blaster, pointing it at Ben. 

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. That tiny thing wouldn’t scare him, wouldn’t do any real damage to him if the blast even hit him. Ben leaned down to his mother’s height.   
“I might make a suggestion of getting rid of him sooner rather than later,” he spoke softly.  
She turned back to her son and smiled softly, “there will be no need for violence. A king who runs from his people and responsibilities isn’t someone the people can trust. The people are starting to realize that,” Leia replied.

Leia then turned to me, taking my hands in hers, “take care of him.”  
I glanced at Ben, “of course.”  
“I’m so proud to have you as my daughter in law. Your leadership is admirable.”  
“I learnt that from you.”  
She smiled, squeezing my hands. Leia gave her son a final hug and kiss on the cheek before turning back to Salth.   
“Come along _your majesty_ , we must be going, we wouldn’t want to get caught by The First Order,” she said in a mocking tone.   
Leia began walking away from us, not turning back to see if my father was following us. He hesitated, unsure what to do next but eventually followed Leia.  
I turned to Ben, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. “let’s go home.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where this fic ends. Thank you to all of you that stuck with it, left comments, kudos and bookmarks.

Chapter 21

Kylo’s P.O.V

Cora and I made it back to Correllia safely. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and a strange sense of calm that I wasn't used too. Being able to speak to my mother, to be comforted by her was exactly what I had needed. I just wish I would have been able to have that with my father. I glanced over at Cora who had just come out of the shower. She was only wearing a towel, her long black hair wet and clinging to her shoulders. She gave me a soft smile before heading over to her wardrobe. I was so lucky to have her. I’d do anything for her. And to think I’d married her for completely selfish reasons in the first place. I never thought we could grow to even love each other, yet now the very thought of losing her terrified me. 

I went over to her, turning her round to face me.   
“I’m trying to get changed,” she protested, playfully.   
I wrapped my arms around her, leaning down to kiss her head. I just needed to hold her for a moment. I was happy to have her back. Thankfully this had been resolved sooner than I thought. I couldn’t stand to think what would have happened if she had been gone longer. I breathed in her scent, feeling another wave of calm wash over me.  
“I’m getting your clothes all wet,” she continued.   
“I don’t care.”

“You missed me that much huh?”  
I met her gaze, “I was afraid I’d lost you. That I would never see you again. That…” I trailed off.   
“What?”  
“It’s stupid.”  
“It’s not. Talk to me.”  
“I was scared that all of this had been some kind of elaborate plan of yours, that you never felt anything for me in the first place. I mean I wouldn’t blame you if you did but it just scared me.”

Cora cupped my cheek and kissed me softly.   
“Ben I’d never do that to you. I love you,” she reassured me.   
I didn’t know how to react. Nobody had ever said that to me like that. Nor did I ever think I’d hear someone say that to me and mean it.   
“You do?” I asked.  
“Of course, I do.”  
I couldn’t stop the stupid goofy grin that spread across my face, “I love you too.”  
“You look adorable right now.”  
“Don’t.”

She kissed my cheek, her lips kissing a trail to my lips. I kissed her back, tangling my fingers in her hair. The kiss deepened a little, both of us pulling away and being able to feel the tension. We kissed again, the kiss much more heated. I pushed her against the nearest wall, pressing my body against hers. She moaned into the kiss, tugging at my robes. I helped her remove them to get them off quicker before pulling her towel off. I cupped her breasts, kneading the soft flesh. Cora moaned again, her nails biting into my skin a little. I started kissing her cheek, trailing down to her neck and then her chest. I kissed over every part of her skin I could reach, including all the way down to her feet, which made her giggle. 

I kissed my way back up to her lips before picking her up and pressing her against the wall more to use it as leverage. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, a soft smile on her features. I don’t think it was possible to be any more in love with this woman than I was now. I lined myself up before slowly pushing into her, both of us moaning at the feeling. She pressed her forehead to mine as I started a gentle pace. Cora clung to me, panting and moaning. Her nails continued to bite into my skin, giving me that perfect pain and pleasure ratio.

I couldn't stop kissing her, like I needed her lips constantly on mine, like I couldn't get enough of them. I just needed all of her at once. I held her tight, not wanting to let go. I sped up the pace a little, groaning into her mouth. Eventually we moved onto the bed, resuming the leisurely pace from before. We just wanted to take our time with each other and focus on making the other feel good. I laced my fingers with hers, squeezing her hand as I continued the pace. I leaned down to kiss her again, Cora meeting me in the middle by craning her neck a little.

She moaned my name softly, her head thrown back. I reached between us, finding her clit and rubbing it gently. Her hips bucked a little at the added pleasure. I kissed her neck before softly nipping at the her sensitive spots. She started to get tighter around me and her moans began to get louder. I continued the pace, wanting to bring her to her climax. Another few strokes and she tensed up, moaning out her release. Her climax triggered my own, making me moan her name. We stayed where we for a little while just kissing and holding each other as we came down from our highs. 

Eventually I lay down next to her, resting my head on her chest while she ran her fingers through my hair. I could see why she liked this herself, it was very soothing and was starting to make me sleepy.   
“I love you,” I said softly.  
“I love you too.”  
She pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. I felt like my heart could burst from all this affection that I wasn't used to but was more than happy too. I think I could finally be happy with her, I no longer needed to be so angry at the world and the people in it.

With her i felt like i could accomplish anything and nobody would be able to take the feeling away from me, not even Snoke. I wasn’t afraid of him anymore with Cora at my side. Maybe now I could change for the better, maybe I could runaway with my queen to some far off planet where nobody could find us. It didn't matter where as long as I had her. She made me feel unstoppable, like I could accomplish anything. And I would, with her at my side.


End file.
